<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Complete Guide on How to Take Care of a Drunken Rabbit by Dalian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891717">A Complete Guide on How to Take Care of a Drunken Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian'>Dalian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoiler until ep. 28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing wrong with drinking as long as you paced yourself....or, at least that was what Sento thought. While enjoying their little home party, the two Touto’s Riders were convinced by Kazumin to ‘let loose’ and drink together. What is the worst thing that can happen when neither of the younger male know their alcohol limit?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alcohol Limit: UNKNOWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The inspiration for this fanfic was quite simple: "I wonder what Sento and Banjou are like when drunk?"<br/>This scenario is such a stable fanfic prompt. There is not much to say about Ryuga, because I think it's still amusing whether he turns out as an expected loud drunk or unexpected sensitive drunk. Sento, however, I had a hard time imagining what he would be like. Now, I could've just picked an extreme type that would help with the humour, but, where's the fun in that. It's not worth it if I didn't have to suffer through writing the fanfic. Hope that you will enjoy this 4 chapters fanfic as much as I did.</p><p>Important Message: All the chapters have been completed so don't worry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~9:30 pm~ </b>
</p><p>After their victory against Seito yesterday, or this morning rather, Misora and Sawa decided to host a small party to celebrate. The two girls spent half of the day cooking in the kitchen, with Kazumi volunteering to help after wrapping up his wounds, and the rest of the evening setting up the cafe so it can be a bit more celebratory. The night has been going great so far. Misora was super happy that everyone is chatting and having fun. Sawa is much more comfortable now, enjoying herself around them without a duty to carry behind their backs. Kazumi was recounting his solo missions to save Nabeshima’s family yesterday to Misora, with the hope of receiving recognition from his internet idol. She was impressed, but Sawa stopped him from advancing any further. The last time that they celebrated like this was the night before Master was revealed to be Blood Stalk. It's nice to take some time to wind down like this. Who knows when is the next time they have this opportunity. </p><p>Everything was going well until Kazumi popped up next to the two younger Riders, who had been watching the party from the side. “Hey, do you two wanna drink this with me!?” Kazumi asked, showing off a bottle of sake that he was holding in his left hand. An amber bottle with white wrapping around the middle. The brand ’Denshu’ can be seen written boldly on the front of the bottle, surrounded by others labelling that Sento can't make out. The farmer waved the bottle in front of the two proudly, grinning from ear to ear. ”Some of my folks back home sent this to me. Since we're celebrating, I thought of opening it. What do y’all say?” </p><p>Sento doesn't have a lot of drinking experience. Despite working in an office-like job, he doesn't go out to drink with his coworkers after work. He had drunk a few times with the Master, but it was just 1 or 2 cans of cheap beer after a busy day. Nothing fancy, just something the Master suggested one afternoon. The physicist has never drunk enough to know his limit, and he wasn't planning to anytime soon. </p><p>This is Japanese sake, looks like an expensive one at that. Who knows what the alcohol content in that thing is. As curious as Sento was in tasting the liquor, his gut is telling him that this might end up bad. The last thing he wants is to pass out drunk in front of Banjou. Just because they have a hangover doesn’t mean Blood Stalk gonna let them go that day. On the other hand, they don’t get the opportunity to try something this good very often. He took a glance at the boxer next to him, who was also as hesitant as he was.</p><p>“Umm… isn’t sake is a bit too much for a house party?” Banjou said. The brunet technically wasn’t refusing the drinking offer, but he seemed to be more concerned with the drink of choice. </p><p>Now that he thinks about it, can Banjou even drink? The older male expected the boxer to be accustomed to drinking culture, considering what types of jobs he had before—probably going out after winning a match to celebrate and such. Then, how well can he handle his liquor? The younger Rider is quite heavy in weight, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he can handle it well. The more Sento speculates about it, the more he wants to see it. What is Banjou like when he gets drunk? </p><p>”Really? I expected you to be more into this, Ryūga.” Kazumi said in surprise, wrapping an arm around the younger Rider’s shoulder. Sento wasn't aware that those two are on a first-name basis.”Aren’t you curious about how this tastes?” he explained while waving the bottle in front of him almost like a prize. </p><p>”I haven't drunk in a while,” Banjou stammered, staring at the bottle tensely. He didn’t say the reason, but Sento still understood and found the ‘a while’ to be quite an understatement for one whole year. The brunet glanced over his right shoulder to see the physicist was also looking at him with the same uncertainty. A short pause when their eyes momentarily met. ”I’ll drink if Sento also drinks.”</p><p>”Wait why?” asked Kazumi, beating Sento to that question. </p><p>”His judgment is better than mine.” Banjou explained with a weak smile, that gaze remained still on the physicist. It lingered for a few more seconds before Sento hastily looked away.  </p><p><em>Now, he chose to listen to me? </em> Whether it was intentional or not that he pushed the responsibility onto Sento, his explanation did make the physicist a bit happy. Although, it's worth pointing out that Banjou probably also did that in expecting Sento to refuse the offer. The two other Rider stared at the physicist, waiting for his reply. It's just like two little kids waiting for their parent's permission to play. ”Would Misora get mad?”</p><p>The groups casually glanced at the two girls, who were lost in their conversation. ”I don't think she’ll mind.” Kazumi whispered, the smirk from before is back.</p><p>Sento acknowledges the boxer's choice to rely on him, but the younger male could have done it sooner, other times are much welcome, but way before the interest in seeing him drunk manifest itself inside the physicist. Once his curiosity is set on one thing, it’s hard to change course. </p><p>Hey, if they drink responsibly, there’s nothing to worry about. As long as Sento pace himself, it should be fine. The distress on Banjou’s face when he noticed his partner’s smile only made the genius want to do it more. He imagined the brunet to be a loud drunk, probably sentiment too. Maybe the physicist can take some pictures and make fun of him tomorrow. <span>The several humorous possibilities to this night’s aftermath were exhilarating to consider. </span>  </p><p>”Then, let's drink.” Sento agreed, taking the glass bottle from Kazumi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a short introductory chapter to the whole fiasco that about to unfold. I think it set the tone for the rest of the night, especially when the regret starts to set in.<br/>[Fun Fact] The type of sake that the three will be drinking is based on a real life sake. I did some research on sake and ended up picking this based on the region that it was produced in, which ended up being Aomori prefecture, so it would fall in the Hokuto's section of Japan in the series.<br/>Honestly, I'm quite satisfied with how well it all works together by the end. Please look forward to the next chapters. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Error] Unknown Component: Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back!<br/>There's quite a word count gap between chapter 1 and chapter 2, isn't it? I guess since this is where the show really starts. It was originally "get drunk and cook" but I couldn't for the life of me see them in the kitchen. The vibe is too domestic so I couldn't reason it. What you're about to see is the alternate version of that is more fitting for them.<br/>I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well. Let see who gonna be the one that regrets all of this next morning?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~ 11:16 pm~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sento, put that down!” Ryūga said, rushing across the lab toward the tipsy physicist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, tipsy is putting it lightly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He confiscated whatever device the genius was holding before the guy managed to do something dangerous with it. Sento turned on his heel wobbly to look at the person who just stole his invention. Those big eyes of his narrowed at the boxer, probably blurry from the drunken state. His usual pale cheeks now tint pink from the alcohol, his breathing quiet and shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give-give that baaack~!” Sento yelled, unaware of how loud he was being. The brunet winced a bit at that, hoping that no one from above heard them. The physicist reached out for his device that was in Ryūga's hand, but unable to before he was stopped by the boxer's hand on his shoulder, pushing him back. He strives again but doesn’t have enough strength to confront him. Ryūga began to wonder how they got to this point in the first place.           </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long explanation goes back to 2 hours ago, right after Kazumi suggested that the 3 of them should drink. Ryūga was hesitant at first, considering it was some really strong alcohol that the older Rider was holding. The brunet doesn’t necessarily have high alcohol tolerance, but he definitely won’t get tipsy from a few shots. Kasumi doesn’t like when he drinks anyway, so he always limited it to only drink with his boxing buddies after a big match. Anyway, he remembers turning to Sento for help, expecting the physicist to shut down the ideas. Instead, the older Rider agrees to it. Before he knew it, he had reluctantly agreed and the 3 sat down at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sake that Kazumi gave them was excellent. Really good, in fact. It’s the epitome of subtle umami when it comes to sake. The bright aroma of dried fruit and vanilla emerged as he took the first sip. It has a very clean taste that you can either sip at your leisure or down in one swift. Sento was also as equally impressed at the drink judging by how his expression brightened. Before he knew it, Kazumin was already refilling both of their glass. Ryūga did remember to pace himself though, despite how nice the sake tasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going great. Just the 3 Riders enjoying their sake while talking about the trivial thing in their lives. Kazumi rambled on about his farm back home and Miitan. It’s funny to see his reaction when the two younger Riders reveal certain things that Misora lied about for her Miitan’s persona. Ryūga also talked a bit about his time working as a professional boxer, recalling some of the biggest matches he had participated in. Sento, who doesn't have lots of memory from just one year, told some funny stories from the first few months he lived with the two Isurugi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawa did walk over at some point to deliver a message from the young idol. Someone, he doesn’t remember, asked if she also wants to try the sake. The journalist refused and said that Misora is overlooking this as long as they drink responsibility. The girl is the only one in this group who’s too young to drink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio carried on with their night aimlessly until 20 minutes ago, when Sento suddenly stood up and said he needed to use the restroom. Now, Ryūga wasn’t paying attention to how much the older male drank, but from his clumsy behaviour, it was apparent that he’s drunk. The younger male offered to walk him there, but the physicist refused and just left. 5 minutes past, then 10, and Sento was still not back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t pass out, didn’t he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> After 15 minutes, Ryūga also stood up and went to find Sento, leaving Kazumi half asleep at the table with the almost empty bottle of sake. He checked upstairs first, presuming the other male might’ve gone to his room to sleep, but the door wasn't closed and the inside was empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where could he be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ryūga remembered questioning as he sauntered down the steps, about to turn to Misora for help before noticing the girls were gone too. He walked past Kazumin, who had fallen asleep at the table, and toward the hideout door. There’s only one place left that he hasn’t checked. That brought them back to this moment, where the boxer finally found him in the lab, fumbling with some strange device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.” Ryūga stated, holding the physicist at arm’s length. “What is this thing, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The device that Ryūga was holding resembled the Full Full Rabbit Tank Bottle that was unveiled by Sento earlier. He shook it a bit, and instead of those weird sound effects that he heard at the stadium, it was replaced by the clanky sound of metal hitting each other. It didn’t sound right. This is not the Full Full Rabbit Tank bottle that the physicist showed off today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento paused, contemplating something to himself while those hazy eyes blinked quickly. It’s like he’s trying to stay awake, or rather stay present. That genius mind continued to operate at high-speed, spewing erratic ideas while his drunken body struggled to process and execute the actions thoroughly. He wandered back to the workbench, appearing to be looking for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento and Ryūga only managed to clean up some sections of the lab before the party -spending a painfully long time cause Ryūga couldn't organize the papers the way Sento wanted them- so there were still a lot of untouched electronic parts and papers laying around. “I-ugh...it is,umm..the prototype of the bottle..yeah… the Full bottle.” It was a bit slow, but he did manage to finish his sentence. There wasn’t anything underneath all of those papers, so he moved to his jacket. “I-I want to te-test it!!” Sento announced, pulling out the Build’s driver from inside his trenchcoat. His flushed face lit up as he looked at the driver, that same crazy flash in those dark eyes whenever he solved a difficult equation. Instead of putting it on, the physicist placed it in front of the brunet, implying him to take it. The Dragon’s owner gaped at the driver that was pushed toward him, before looking up at the giggly drunk Sento.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was the long explanation. The short summary of what happened would be that Sento is drunk, and now he said he wants to test out some experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryūga is not sober enough to deal with this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> All the things Sento said is spinning in his head. That sheepish smile, those clumsy movements, the Driver, they’re not a math equation but there’s something that isn’t adding up. A wave of headache washed over the brunet, certainly not going to be the last one. The boxer is nowhere as gone as the other male was, but he’s definitely tipsy enough to not play along and tolerate the genius’s shenanigans unlike usual. Instead of accepting the drive like he wanted, the boxer automatically pushed his hands away. “N-nooo! Wait, slow down! Why?!”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you are my luc-lucky subject tonight, Ryū-wait- Ban-Banjou.. yeah, Banjou!” Sento said, pointing at him proudly. Wait, is Sento going to ignore that he almost called him Ryūga? Wow, he must be really wasted for that to happen. The Dragon’s owner did find that slip up adorable. The smile from before turned into a shy pout. “No one, and I REAAALLY mean no one, ha-has test th-this before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I watched you make it. Anyway, my answer is still no.” Ryūga said, finding his patience wearing thin. Just because Sento is acting cute doesn’t mean he's gonna let him have his way. “Also, you’re the only one who can use the Full bottle, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then,....” Sento grumbled, tapping his foot against the hard floor loudly. How much does he want to do this? The drunken physicist scanned along the walls, the ground, the work tables until his eyes finally landed on the Fullbottle Buster hanging on a stand next to the computer. “H-how about that?! A wea-weapon should be fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to use it...indoor?” Ryūga questioned sceptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...umm.. I just want a scan of it.” Sento clarified, nodding to himself. He really didn’t think about that, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, no.” Ryūga rejected him again, raising his voice a bit more this time. “If you really want to test this, we can do it tomorrow… when you’re not drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento looked offended at that. “I’m not drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you’re not doing this…” Sento grumbled, snatching the prototype bottles right out of his hand. With a blink of an eye, the Build Driver was now safely secured around his hip, ready to be used. The genius points the bottles at him, the other hand resting on his hip. “I’ll test it myself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wa-wait!!! Stop! Stop!” Ryūga shouted out of panic, clutching onto the physicist’s wrist before he could shake the bottle. All of Sento’s failed experiments in the past had ended up in some sort of explosion. This one should be no exception. The younger male can’t let Sento get hurt in cased of the prototype decided to explode during transformation. Now that he thinks about it, doesn’t the Fullbottle required the Hazard Trigger to transform? That alone is dangerous enough, whether the older Rider is intoxicated or not. “If you’re that persistent, then I’ll do it!” Ryūga repeated, his grip on the other male tightens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Let’s go, musclehead!!!” Sento whined, trying to pull away. The usual him probably can, but not the currently intoxicated one. Does the concept of attention span still exist inside the other Rider? There's no point in continuing talking if everything just became busy noises to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really left Ryūga no choice. “Sento, look at me!!” Ryūga suddenly shouts, loud enough to make the physicist flinch. He cupped Sento’s face in his hands, forcing the physicist to look at him straight in the eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s really warm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ”Didn't you say I was your lucky subject? I want to take on that offer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those big round eyes stare back in awe that flushed cheeks now glow rosy. For the first time in the last 2 hours, the physicist vision wasn't smeared with liquor. “Fi-fine, suit yourself!” Sento eventually said, lowering the hand that was holding the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver was taken off and handed over to the boxer, but not the Fullbottle prototype. The physicist abandoned it on his workbench before pulling out another set of normal full-bottles, or what looks like normal full-bottles. Hurriedly, he turned toward the Buster, taking off the wires that were hooked to it by him earlier today. Well, not all. He left some behind, all hooked up to the computer. His shaky fingers eventually worked through those tricky wires and retrieved the Buster from its stand. A huge smile spread across his face as he held the sword in his hand, admiring it. Even in this drunken state, the inventor's pride still shines through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The excitement carried over as he noticed the boxer was just watching. ”Hurry up and transform!!” Sento complained. He took a few steps back, giving the brunet room to do his thing. The boxer sighed before catching Cross-Z Dragon in his left hand, Build’s Driver yellow waistband now fastened around his waist. Sento’s hold around the buster tightened, eyes fixed rigidly on his partner, unlike the Dragon Fullbottle that was being shaken in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>| </b>
  <b>
    <em>WAKE-UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!|</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound effect rings as the younger Rider inserted Cross-Z Dragon onto the Build’s Driver. While his right hands began to crank the lever, Ryūga gave the physicist next to him one last look, a feeble attempt at asking the ”Are you sure about this?” It was more out of frustration, cause no part of him really did expect it to work. The older male followed in absolute enthusiasm; wide eyes fixated on Ryūga. It’s the alcohol, but he swears he can see stars in those dark eyes, beaming with excitement. He faced forward as the model completed, finalising with his usual poses. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>|</b>
  <b>
    <em>ARE YOU READY?</em>
  </b>
  <b>|</b>
</p><p>
  <span>”Henshin!” Ryūga announced, and the suit snapped into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>| </b>
  <b>
    <em>WAKE-UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!</em>
  </b>
  <b>|</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen before him lights up, reintroducing him to his surrounding, this time with more texts and boxes in that line of vision. A view that he had gotten used to over the last few months. Ryūga didn't expect or wanted to wear this suit anymore today, but here they are. It hugged uncomfortably upon his aching body. The boxer stretched a bit, only for a sharp pain to pierce through the muscles around the back of his shoulder. It's also very unusual to be wearing this inside Nascita, nonetheless in the secret underground lab. The heightened senses that the suit gives him contrast significantly against the safety air of the lab that the brunet has come to accustomed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sento ran up to him enthusiastically, almost tripping over some cords on the ground. “For once, you’re the hero.” He said, presenting Ryūga with the sword. The younger male chuckled dryly at the tease, nonetheless accepting the Buster from the physicist before he can hurt himself with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone only got to see it from afar during the match, but now wielding it with his hand, it's hard to deny how dope this weapon is. Light enough to not slow the movement, but heavy enough to offer a good blow. Switching between a sword and a canon in an instance, with the touching finish of a second grip. It makes sense that Build always gets the better weapon, but Cross-Z couldn't help but be a bit envious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The A.I immediately scanned the weapon in his hand, registering that it doesn't operate with Cross-Z’s system. The word ‘Undefined’ in a red box flashes on the bottom right corner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I wasn't the only one freaking out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A warning combination from the A.I. and a human inkling should already be a big red flag to not do something. All of the Kamen Rider weapons so far are modified to their specific suit -literally, 3 out of 4 of Build’s weapons were designed to be paired with its own specific Best Match- so everyone just kinda doesn't touch each other's equipment. Ryūga can tell him about the screen, he probably should, for his own safety. ”Neh, it's saying undefined on my screen. I don't think this is a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento blinked a few times, looking muddled as he glanced at Cross-Z and the buster in his grasp. ”It-it should be fine…since we’re not reaaaaly using it…” The pauses, the tilting of his head, and the way he leaned back and forth on his heels bothered Ryūga. ”Yeah, just ignore it.” Sento finished with a shaky laugh, giving the Rider a few reassuring pats on his left shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”If you say so.” Ryūga muttered dejectedly. Damn, now he's more nervous than before the question. The brunet was about to ask for direction when he saw Sento digging into his back pockets. The scientist has even more gifts for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh, you’ll need this too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with these bottles?” Ryūga asked, looking at the new items that were given to him. These are regular full bottles like the one Build uses to transform, except the outer design is a bit different. It was enclosed in black and silver casing; the only exposed spot is a small square that shows the type of the bottle. It's a smaller version of the Full Full Rabbit Tank Bottle. The four that were handed to him were Rabbit, Panda, Hawk, and Spider. Once again, the same types that were used today by Sento.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I wanted to-umm.. boost the power output for Buster.” Sento explained, pulling some more out of the back pocket. He twirled them around, examined them with confused gazes as if there should’ve been a label printed somewhere on the bottle. The physicist spoke like he forgot what they were for originally. ”So I-ugh-tried to enhance the original bottles...to go with this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That explanation doesn't add up. If the physicist has these more substantial bottles, why didn't he use them? This guy has always loved to exhibit his inventions in the flashiest way. Even when buying times for Kazumin, a bit more defence wouldn't hurt. ”Why didn't you use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I... don't remember. Does it mat-matter?” Sento brushed his dark hair softly, head tilting a bit to the side. Something about his response worries the boxer. ”Besides, th-that was all this hero needed to win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might matter for something along the line, but for now, he can't think of a reason to push further. ”Just curious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, they're more powerful, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the last thing the Dragon’s owner wanted to hear. It means that if these bottles were to detonate upon usage because it wasn't made for Cross-Z, the damage is going to be more destructive than usual. Perfect, let's add more wounds on this already injured body. It makes him wonder how Sento has been testing his experiments, presumably by himself, before Ryūga became part of the team. ”So what do you want me to do with these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ughh..for now, put-put them in the Buster first and umm...hopefully that that warning doesn't mean anything.” Sento muttered bitterly at the last comment, resuming to the keyboard thinking that the younger male didn't catch it. Unfortunately, he did, and Ryūga wished that he didn't. It wasn’t the typical fast typing as the older Rider struggled to read the texts on the monitors. “Leave the rest-to the computer. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the normal Fullbottles worked just fine,” Ryūga asked, gesturing to the Fullbottles that were sitting on the back tables. “Why bother to complete these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peaked up from behind the monitor. “Getting something to work...isn’t enough, musclehead.” The older male explained, checking one last time to make sure the cables were attached correctly. ”I don't settle for a simple solution... like you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryūga rolled his eyes at the remark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That sharp tongue of his never fails, does it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Dragon’s Rider lifted up the Buster, examining it before turning back to the physicist. “Soooo... no swinging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No swinging.” Sento confirmed, nodded his head for extra measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet held up the 4 bottles. “How many?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pick!” With everything set up, the physicist takes his spot a few feet away from the younger Rider, thrilling to see his inventions in action. Since the brunet was facing away from him, the intoxicated genius was bouncing up and down on his tiptoes to see past Cross-Z. As much as Ryūga wants to give Sento a show and use all 4, he still needs to minimise the damage.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m correct…” The boxer mumbled to himself, trying to recall what the Rabbit Tank Rider did earlier today. He fumbled around a bit, pressure dawning on him as those almond-shaped eyes burned against his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a button, so he pressed it. It allows the Rider to rotate the handle, giving him access to the channel that holds the Fullbottles. Even though he only needs to insert it, Ryūga shook the bottle out of habit. Though, he was glad that he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle, the sounds that it made froze him in his spot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the same sound—the same metal clanking sound effect of the Fullbottle that was cast away earlier. The realisation hit Ryūga harder than when the Seito’s brothers deceived him into surrendering. The reason why Sento didn't use these in the actual match was simple. How did the boxer not realise this? The one reason that the physicist’s drunken brain couldn't remember...these are the prototype bottles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With this new finding in mind, the younger Rider immediately stopped himself. The fear of this being an explosive tug at the back of his mind. Should he tell Sento? It's highly doubtful that he will believe him. To the intoxicated scientist, isn't that like defamation on his creation? It would just make the older Rider more defensive and try to test it by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sento? I REALLYYYY don’t think this is a good idea.” Ryūga objected once more, turning back to the physicist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sparkling expression dropped when he noticed Ryūga had lowered the bottles again. He grimaced, pointing at him accusingly. “Just don’t think then, like you always do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In summary, the boxer just has to suck it up and get this over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, isn't he standing a bit too close? “Then can you move back a bit further? Maybe, behind that bed?” Ryūga asked politely, gesturing the other male to take a few steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento glanced around him, not entirely understanding what the boxer meant by that. ”This is my usual safe spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Well, these are different.” Ryūga said, pointing at the Fullbottle Buster. If 1 Fullbottle can knock down Night Rouge, no one, even its inventor, knows what a failed one is capable of. Just because they have a good sprinkler and air vent doesn't mean he wishes to see this lab on fire. ”We all saw what they can do this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The physicist was even more puzzled at that. ”But-but you’re not actually using it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hey, even you have never tested these out, right?” Asked Ryūga, holding up the bottles for the physicist to see. “Who knows what might happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did that work?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The physicist didn’t say anything but ultimately followed his request. ”Wait, catch this!” Ryūga called out, tossing the bottles that are not being used to the other male. Sento only managed to catch one and missed the other. ”Let's start small.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Okay.” replied Sento. Quickly, he took his spot on the other side of the room. He was kneeling on the ground, peeking out from the opposite side of the bed like a rabbit peeking out from under the white snow. It was an endearing sight to behold. Luckily for Ryūga, the other male couldn’t see the amused expression that he was making behind the mask. If the brunet had his phone right now, he would’ve taken pictures as mementoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, back to the task at hand. Making sure to stand at an angle where Sento can see, Ryūga took a deep breath before inserting prototype bottles into the channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>|</b>
  <b>
    <em>RABBIT! PANDA! </em>
  </b>
  <b>|</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice called out the two bottles now resting inside the compartment, sounding just fine. However, the announcement for the combo compatibility was missing. Nothing happens yet, so he proceeds to switch the weapon back to its buster mode. From the actions, small sparks began to flicker, dancing along the blade. The suit system automatically analysed the reaction, indicating a rise in energy level within the Fullbottles Buster. Ryūga started to panic, watching the sparks get brighter and faster with each second until abruptly came to a stop. It disappeared like how it arrived, leaving the young Rider speechless.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing that Ryūga had gone quiet, the physicist simply got impatient. It wasn't sure that he saw the sparks from that distance, let alone through those big eyes that are struggling to remain focused. ”Banjou, what’s wrong?” Sento asked, leaning against the soft bed. The genius was dying to hear any form of comments from the boxer. Ryūga turned at the mention of his name. It’s best to report to Sento what just happened rather than continue in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was some weird spark and-“ Ryūga began but stopped mid-sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep! Beep! BEEP!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was coming from his left...meaning the buster. Before the boxer could fully turn around, a blinding light emerged in the corner of his eyes. It quickly took over the rest of his vision, followed by a deafening sound and a blasting wave of energy as the prototype bottles detonated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Ryūga remembers was a blinding flash, heat, and force strong enough to overwhelm him off his feet, tackling Cross-Z down the hard lab floor. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After writing this chapter, I now know way too much about all of Build's equipment. It's quite fascinating honestly, whenever I read about a Kamen Rider Driver, to see the features and the technicality of it. Like how Build's Driver required the wearer to say "Henshin" or "Build up" for the driver to actually activate. The replies "No, I'm not!" from Ryūga in the movies also work lol.<br/>I know that stat can be illogical at times, but nonetheless. It's probably the section that I enjoy writing the most.<br/>There was quite a lot of headcanon with the prototype bottle, but I'm pretty sure all the details added up so hopefully, it wasn't that confusing. Feel free to comment if you have any question.<br/>Looking forward to seeing you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Independent Variable: Bystanders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! Thank you for joining me again!<br/>Well, you might’ve guessed by the title, rather than those two troublemakers, this chapter gonna be from a different perspective. I have tried to keep everyone else relatively low all the way until now, but now with something actually exploded....there's no way to hide it. To be fair, it's not thaaaaat different than usual.<br/>Let's not waste any more time. See you at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~ 11:31 pm~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Grease! Wake up!” Misora nag, shaking the older male who was sleeping at the table. His eyes snapped open the moment he heard his beloved idol’s voice. As expected, the older male soon winced in discomfort as the first wave of headache crashed inside his head. Misora and Sawa were looming behind him, obviously bothered at something. “Where are Sento and Banjou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older male looked at the two, now empty, seats at the table before turning back to the girls. Kazumi was tasked with the responsibility of keeping Sento and Banjou under his supervision, being the oldest out of the three and the one who suggested the drinking. It wasn’t looking good on him that they had disappeared. “I-I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You were sitting right next to them.” Sawa said, knocking on the back of one of the empty chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remember Sento said he was going to the restroom, but not sure about Ryuga.” Kazumi replied slowly, trying to recall what happened while tousling his hair. “He probably left after I fell asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misora was not happy with the story she just received. “I looked away for like 15 minutes, and this happened.” The young idol grumbled, picking up the bottle of sake on the table. She twirled it a bit, examining the content inside before putting it back down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost empty.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Misora noted, eyes snapped back at Hokuto's Rider. ”Are you sure you don't know where they went?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah. I wasn't paying that much attention.” he admitted guiltily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Do you think those two went out?” Asked Sawa, pointing at the grey front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misora gave that suggestion some thought before shaking her head. It’s pitch black outside, the sharp wintry breeze still lingered from February, making any living soul want to snatch their coat a bit tighter as their feet stride home. “No. Sento is not the type who leaves the cafe to go on a walk, and it’s too cold for Banjou to go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawa seemed to be impressed at the younger girl’s thorough answer. ”Ehhh, you know a lot don't you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Couldn’t help it when you live with someone.” Misora explained blankly, kinda annoyed that she is admitting to this sort of thing. ”Although, if that’s a lot, those two will surprise you. To them, it's like answering trivia questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Of each other?” Sawa asked again, surprised by the mention of those two. Are they talking about the same Sento and Banjou? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misora nodded tiredly. ”For some reason, Sento just likes to tease just about everything that Banjou does. It annoyed Banjou to no end, so they bicker. That's how they learned of each other's quirk and preferences.” The idol trails off, probably thinking about those times. Despite visiting Nascita almost every day, the journalist still missed out on the daily activity of the inhabitants. ”If I have to hear Sento making fun of Banjou’s flannel one more time, I swear I will-” The young girl stopped herself. She took one deep inhale and a slow exhale through her nose, quelling the annoyance from erupting. “...I’m good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawa can already imagine how it went down by Misora’s expression alone. Perhaps she should stick around more to witness it. ”Sound like them though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Where were you guys anyway?” Kazumi suddenly asked, stretching his stiff shoulders and neck. The discomfort from the solo mission that he mentioned earlier had finally materialized on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”We went upstairs for a bit. I wanted to show Sawa some of the dresses I bought recently.” Misora explained. The other male suddenly spaced out at the comment of new clothes, probably thinking of something indecent. Without needing to say a word, Sawa reached over and knocked him out in his usual daydream. The brunet lowered his head in apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh, they might be in their room.” Sawa added, pointing to upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Make sense. I could tell the alcohol was getting to them, especially Sento. His eyes were glued on-uhh umm...” Grease teased but immediately stopped when Misora glared at him. The internet idol grimaced at the mention of the physicist being drunk out of his mind. ”So those two probably went back to their room huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”It seems like it.” Misora admits bitterly, temporarily taking that explanation. While in her room, there were faint sounds of footstep outside the door, which at the time were dismissed as old floor creaking. Thinking back, it could’ve been them. Crossing those slender arms in front of her chest, Misora considers whether or not to go upstairs and check. If they did fall asleep from drinking too much, she doesn't want to wake them up accidentally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re not some kids; I shouldn't worry too much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Misora thought, sighing heavily. ”Can you help us clean up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah, that nap helped. By the way, since those two aren't here,” Kazumi began, peeking around just to make sure the younger Riders weren't just gonna walk in. ”Can I ask you two something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two girls look at him with interest. The older male sounded very serious, yet also unsure if whatever he was about to say is appropriate. Misora waved her hand, ”Go ahead.” telling the Rider to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I joked about this with Ryūga before the match but, ” Grease revealed, tentatively scratching his head. With one final look, he took a deep breath before turning back at the girls. ”Do you think those two are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash interrupted the Rider before he was able to finish with his question. The three pairs of eyes stared at each other before at the secret door in the corner. It was from the lab. Quickly, the two girls rushed toward the hideout door as Kazumi made sure to grab his Driver on the way. Misora was in front, hastily opened the fridge door, and hurried down the spiral staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What's going on here?!!” The first thing that hit her was the smell of smoke. The entire lab was covered in a grey mist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did they get attacked?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Misora suspected, waving the smoke that was surrounding her. Sawa coughed behind her, unable to handle the fume. It's normal for the internet idol since Sento tends to blow up the lab while performing experiments. She was a few steps from reaching the bottom when she noticed Sento sitting on the ground, next to the bed. ”Sento?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The physics turned as he heard his name, perplexed at whatever was happening around him. ”Misora.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What happened? Did we get attacked? Why is there smoke everywhere?” The young girl asked, million questions circling her head. Approaching the other make, she can finally see the haze in those weary eyes and the redness on his face. Grease was right about Sento being drunk. The sound of the vent whirring loudly in the background, attempting it best to get rid of the fog. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Sento just sitting there by himself?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stopped. ”Wait, where’s Banjou?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento stared at her, pondering at the mention of the boxer like it was the first time he had heard that name. The physicist opened and closed his mouth, veering his eyes toward the other side of the room. The central part of the lab was dense with grey smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazumi pushed past her and toward the other room, ”Ryūga! Still alive?” he called out. The smoke was thinning out, allowing them to make out a figure laying on the ground. It was Banjou… as Cross-Z. That raised another question of why he was transformed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What were those two doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> The suit dissolved as the oldest Rider approached him. ”Yo! You good man?” Grease asked, crouching down next to the boxer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banjou’s brown hair was all messed up, the braids above his head had come undone. His clothes were a bit dirty, dark smudges here and there, but not torn like usual. He was mumbling something to himself, left arm covering over his face. ”....good judgment...what a joke…” was all she could make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Can someone explain what is going on here?” Misora demanded loudly, looking back and forth between the two suspects. From the looks of it, this must've been the result of a failed experiment. If this were any other day, no one would bat an eye, but that is a typical day. Why on earth were they doing experiments in the middle of the night while drunk out of their mind?!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I-I can't believe it.” Sento muttered, catching Misora’s attention. ”...it..failed.” Of course, that's what he worries about, not the fact that Banjou suffered through it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Can someone take him back to his room?” Banjou suddenly asked, letting Grease pull him up to a sitting position. He was hunched over, breathing in the now less smoky air the vent was filtering in. Next on him on the ground was the Build Driver and the Buster sword that Sento used earlier today.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I got it.” Misora volunteered, and decided to leave the interrogation for tomorrow. There's no use in questioning Sento, and Banjou looked like he was gonna pass out any seconds. Kneeling next to him, the girl was about to ask if the older male needed help standing up until he went and stood up abruptly. Guess that answers her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What did you do, Banjou?” Sento asked, marching toward the other Rider. He spotted the Buster a few feet away on the ground, picking up to examine it. There was no significant damage judging by the genius sigh of relief. Misora presumed that was part of their experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What did I do? Didn't you see what just happened?” Banjou began, looking up at the physicist who was looming above him. ”Those things went and exploded on their own accord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientist turned toward the angry boxer on the ground. ”All I saw was you fumbling with the Buster before it exploded. Something must have gone wrong then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Sento, I literally told you that Cross-Z was rejecting it, and you went and told me to continue. You knew this was gonna happen!” Banjou shouted, taking off the Build Driver and laying it next to him. The Cross-Z Dragon also freed the bottle from its back and flew away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No. You must’ve pressed something.” Sento said, not accepting the excuses that were given.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banjou looked annoyed at that, pushing himself up on his feet to yank the physicist by the collar of his shirt. Sento remained untroubled, approaching this like every time they fought. Small gasps cane from the bystanders, wondering if they should intervene. Picking up on his action unruffled physicist, the brunet opted for another way. He grins impishly, drawing out each word firmly. ”Maybe you should have designed them better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What did you say?!” Sento grumbled, dropping the sword in his hands to grab the brunet back. The grins from before only widen much to Sento dislike. The two Riders stared at each other, animosity fuming in the air.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misora finally decided to step in but Grease already beat her to it. He forced in between the two younger males, pushing them apart despite the tight grip those fingers had on each other. Motioning someone for assistance, Misora quickly rushed over, holding the unsteady Sento back while Kazumi got Banjou. ”Alright, knock it off you two! We were supposed to have fun tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve tested it myself...” Sento was the first to talk, dismissing Misora’s hands that were on his left side. The boxer follows as he bends down and retrieves the Buster. When the physicist stood up, the sword now safe in hand, his eyes glared back mockingly at Banjou. ”That would've been more fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What did you say punk?!” Kazumi managed to tug Banjou back before he went for the physicist again, left arms across the brunet’s chest while others snatched onto his right arm. Grease got him locked down. Out of the corner of her eyes, Misora noticed the looks of bitterness on the scientist's face worsen. The idol has no idea where it was directed at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”For the last time, knock it off!!” Kazumi instructed. Reluctantly, Banjou pulled back; his body relaxed enough that the older Rider finally let him go. Sento also clicked his tongue quietly, settling the Buster back on the stance. The argument is settled for now, but the tension is still present in the air, just like waiting for a bomb to explode, all because of the fact that both have alcohol in their system. One wrong move from one person and this might turn into a physical fight. ”Let's start cleaning up. Except you two-,” Kazuki stopped, ”just go back to your room and cool off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I don't need to, and I wasn't that worked up...unlike someone.” Sento response. Much to Misora's surprise, Banjou didn't react at all to that taunt. The physicist rolled his eyes, going back to his workbench. Guess it’s no fun without a reaction.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What are you doing?” Banjou asked suspiciously. He got concerned when the physicist pulled out some strange bottles from his pocket and lay them down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento sat down on the chair, facing away from them. ”Obviously fixing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet was not pleased with that casual answer. ”Hah?! After what happened?! No, you're not messing with those things. Give that to me!” Banjou demanded, removing those strange bottles from the physicist's possession. He tried to get it back but to no avail. No matter how much Sento pushed or tiptoes, the brunet made sure it was way above his head. With the strange bottles waving in the air, Sawa finally caused a glimpse of it from her distance.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Sento, didn't you drink as well?” Sawa asked kindly, finally joining the circle. Uneasiness underlines her voice, wearing the same looks of concern as Banjou. ”You really should go lie down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I already said I’m fine,” Sento stated with not much credibility. Did he expect them to believe while those dim eyes struggled to remain focused or while taking those unsteady footsteps? The Rabbit Tank Rider pointed at his partner, stringent in tone and action. ”Can’t you leave me alone? You’re in the way.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be the last spec of patience inside Banjou that Sento just wasted. ”That’s it!” Banjou said loudly. Pushing those stolen bottles onto Misora’s hands, which she clumsily accepted, the boxer turned back at the older male. Sento flinched as the brunet grabbed his thin wrist, onto the same side that he had used to point at him. That almond-shaped eyes once looked so fierce now widened in shock. Without the intention of listening, the boxer began heading for the staircase with the physicist clumsily trailing behind. Everyone watched in silence, perhaps thinking it's for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Wait, where are we going?” Sento asked, fighting against his captor. The mismatched shoes skidded helplessly against the floor as the physicist attempted to yank free. It's no use. Any more tugging and he might risk hurting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”We’re going back to your room.” Banjou replied, simple and straightforward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was dragged up the spiral stairs, utterances of objection and complaints stream out of the physicist. Tuning out all the words that were thrown at him, Banjou remained unfazed. The yelling faded as the two Rider reached the top of the staircase, out of everyone’s sight. Misora heard the faint sound of the hidden entrance open; audible shuffling sounds play out before hearing it shut again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawa was the first to speak, staring up to where those two were just a moment ago. She leaned against the railing, doubt brimming in her voice. ”Is that okay? Should we follow them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No, if anyone can deal with Sento, it’s Banjou.” Misora reassured while examining the bottles that Banjou just entrusted to her. It’s not any that she had purified in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banjou was unmistakably angry. The boxer is hot-blooded in nature, boisterous and drastic in actions. It wasn't the first time Misora has seen him like this.  From her perspective, those two are such idiots around each other, since 90%, no, 100% of the reason for their argument stems from miscommunication. Repeatedly exhausting themselves, without telling their reason, only made the misunderstanding pile up. It's not a good indication when Misora always acts as the medium between them. Can’t those two gain some common sense and just talk to each other like grown adults? The girl is sick of seeing that dumbfounded expression on their face when they finally met in the middle. Like, you guys could’ve done that without acting like clowns from the very beginning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't even with them sometimes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, that’s a conversation for another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the younger girl stumbling at what to do with the bottles, Sawa walked over and took the bottles from her. The journalist left them in the drawer that Sento used to store devices was deemed incomplete. Then, why were they out? ”If you say so.” Sawa said, choosing to follow the idol’s judgment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From experiences, the scene that just played out before the 3 was nothing to be worried about. Why? Well...cause it was unexpected. A fight with no build-up. One that came out when Sento and all of his nonsense had managed to push all of Banjou buttons over a short period -with tonight setting a record of 20 minutes- and the boxer found himself with zero patience left to ignore. Usually, the Dragon’s owner would simply storm off to cool down on his own. Tonight, however, Banjou was not in the wrong, and he knows that. He took the intoxicated physicist by surprise with that response. The young idol has to commemorate the brunet for once. Since when did he have the nerve to yell back at Sento like that? Has he finally grown a backbone?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You did a good job at separating them.” Sawa praised, walking up to Kazumin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Well, I’m used to it.” Kazumi murmured with a weak smile, various memories flashing before him. ”They don't call me boss for nothing right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journalist nodded slowly, recognizing that the older male wanted it to sound more like a good thing. ”If only you act this mature when it comes to Miitan.” Sawa teased back, which earned her a grin from the brunet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”By the way, what was that thing that you wanted to ask us before?” Misora asked, turning around at the older Rider. She almost forgot since their conversation was cut abruptly when the explosion happened. The young idol was invested in his questions as it concerned the other two Riders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazumi scratched the back of his head, making an expression that Misora can’t quite understand. He sighed to himself before walking past the girl. ”Nevermind. It wasn't that important. Let’s start cleaning up.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just couldn't help myself with referencing that one joke Kazumi told Ryuga before the match.<br/>Originally, this fanfic supposed to have 3 chapters. The ideas of having the fourth one appeared while I was writing the last section of chapter 3, as I realized that it would be weird if I just stop it there. The way Ryuga stormed off with Sento was much more serious than the original plan, which would make an awkward cliffhanger rather than a humorous one. A lot of the small details in the previous chapters never really pay off, not that they're not punchline on their own, but I felt like they can all add up to something much more...endearing. Yeah, that's the hint. If you noticed what they are, feel free to guess in the comment sections.<br/>There's so much more I want to share but I don't want to take up too much time. Oh well.<br/>See you in the next chapter, as it will the last one in this long journey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Experiment: Finding Best Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see.<br/>I'm extremely sorry about the delay with this chapter. There was the rewriting of chapter 4 ending, but the main reason was the addition of a fifth chapter. With where chapter 4 ended, it remained opened and unsatisfactory.  That why chapter 5 will act as a bookend to this fiesta.<br/>Now, enjoy this 9k chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~ 11:54 pm~</b>
</p><p>Despite all of that fussing, the two Riders had managed to make it back to Sento’s room without a scratch. Well, there was a lot of tugging and dragging but otherwise nothing permanent. In the back of his head, Ryūga was prepared for the worst-case scenario. It’s only a few flights of stairs, and he doubts the physicist is that heavy anyway. </p><p>“Banjou, let go of me!” Sento continued to resist as the boxer sat him down on the side of his bed. He tried to stand up but was held down by a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. Those big almond-shaped eyes scowled at his captor. “What’s your problem?” </p><p>“It’s you.” Ryūga replied, exhausted with the person sitting before him. The groups finally tried something new tonight and of course, it got disastrous. Why does Sento always have to cause some types of trouble? He presumed that the 26 years old genius is aware of his alcohol limit and can drink with moderation. After tonight, however, that statement was left to interpretation. </p><p>Ryūga was naïve before all of that seniority impressions and feigned familiarities. Sento always knows the protocol call to things. It’s not prudent to drink to true intoxication. Dizziness or blurry vision are good indications that it’s probably time to call it a night. Guess Sento doesn't drink often enough to know that. The sake alcohol-content was potent too, higher than most alcohol Ryūga has seen served at bars and restaurants. Kazumi received a good pick. </p><p>Should Ryūga have known when he began to notice the sluggishness in his movement? Or when the usually sharp-tongued genius suddenly abstained from scrutinising the younger male. Probably should have stopped when Sento started to gaze blankly at the sake glass in his hand. The biggest mistake was letting his guard down just because they’re drinking at home. ”Why did you agree to drink if you can't handle it?”</p><p>”I can handle my alcohol.” Sento grumbled under his breath, “You just like to worry.” </p><p><em> He never gets it. </em>Ryūga thought to himself. It’s not like he wants to worry, no one does. ”I only got worried because of you.” he clarified firmly, putting more pressure in it than usual. The Dragon’s owner wanted Sento to know that he meant it. More than this incident tonight, but every waking moment they spend together.</p><p> “I-I didn’t ask you to.” The physicist looked away, the creases on his forehead worsened. Ryūga knows that the older male isn’t in the best headspace right now, but kinda difficult to ignore when hurtful things are said out loud. ”So leave me alone.”</p><p>”What if you accidentally hurt yourself?” Asked Ryūga, thinking back to the moment the bottles exploded. It wasn’t painful -just like all the other experiments he was the test subject for- with the suit absorbed the majority of the energy from the blast. The worst it ever did was deepening the pre-existing injuries. All the spots that had stopped aching now make him winced in discomfort even as he stood here. Ryūga can't even imagine what would’ve happened if Sento had used that prototype bottle to transform. Perhaps similar to the shocks that the Sclash Driver used to give him, or worst. ”That would cause a lot of trouble for others.”</p><p>“Don't mistake me for you, muscle head.” Sento was sharp with his reply, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous statement that the brunet just made. ”There’s no way a genius like me would make a mistake.” </p><p>”That statement by itself is a mistake.” Ryūga scoffed bitterly at the scientist’s clutch-sentence he uses every time before throwing the gullible boxer at his experiment. The older male turned away, pouting like a kid who’s getting scolded by his parents. Well, the drunken Sento is as stubborn as one. “What would’ve happened if the bottles exploded in the belt?”</p><p>“If it had, it’s my problem, not yours.” Sento mumbled, still looking at his side. </p><p><em> Yes, it is my problem. </em>The grievances threaten to leave his lips. Patient, he has to stay patient. ”Misora will be very upset if you get hurt.</p><p>Sento tensed up at the mention of Misora. The younger girl has always been a soft spot for the older physicist, which Ryūga recently found himself empathising with. ”You don't have to remind me.” he said, ”I’m aware of it.”</p><p>”Not from what you were doing earlier.” He raised his voice a bit. ”This is why you’re so unbearable sometimes. I can’t even take my eyes off you even for a sec” </p><p>“Well, same. Cause that’s how I feel with you as a sidekick. At least I’m not here trying to punch my way through everything.” Sento snapped back. He crossed his arms and shifted his body to the side, tearing away from the source of his anger. </p><p>”Yeah, I’m an idiot. I know. Which is why we don't need a second one running around.” Ryūga retorted, offhandedly rubbing the frustration out on his hair than on the other male. It's like talking to a wall-wait, no, more like a big cave. Everything he’s projecting goes nowhere. It just deflected back to him in the same manner. ”I thought you're smarter than this, Sento. I let my hope up for nothing.” </p><p>The physicist didn't say anything. With his head lowered, fringe covering his eyes, the boxer can't quite see what kind of expression the older Rider was making under the lack of light. All that was visible was how one of his hand, still crossed firmly, squeezed onto the other arm, fingers hooking the fabric. Ryūga chalked it up to him feeling bitter at not having a comeback. </p><p>He waited a bit more, but still nothing. ”I’ll go get you some water. Don’t you dare leave.” Ryūga ordered. A hangover is inevitable for the physicist, but Ryūga wants to try and minimize it as much as possible. For now, he needs to hydrate Sento up as much as he can. </p><p>Once again, no reply from the other male. This was the first time tonight that Sento didn't oppose something he said, so the boxer took it as a yes and left the room. Ryūga closed the door gently behind him. The gust of cold hallway air eased on his damp skin and heated temper. The mood in there was suffocating and sensitive, putting both of the Riders on edge. Mentally, he congratulated himself for maintaining his voice below yelling. Sento is a stubborn guy with a sharp tongue. The boxer had learned the art of backing down in conversation as to counter the genius’s aggressiveness. Tonight he wasn't able to follow through with that. With liquor backing his confidence, Ryūga wanted to lead the show. </p><p>Not wanting to waste much more time, the brunet scurries his way down the stairs. What left of their night has been cleaned up, Kazumi was washing the dishes, Sawa sweeping the floor and Misora wiping the tables down. The young idol was the first to notice the footsteps and lookup. ”Has he calmed down?” Misora asked, noticing the weary state Banjou is in. </p><p>“Yeah, for now at least. I’m getting him some water.” The older male explained, hands resting on his hip. Ryūga sometimes feels like a different person while dealing with Sento, like his tolerance is entirely different. “Sorry for not helping with the cleaning.” </p><p>“No no, it’s fine.” Misora laughed, resuming her task at hand. “Honestly, you have a harder task. I didn’t know that he could get like this.” </p><p>“Not much different than usual though,” Ryūga said dryly, which made the young idol giggle. He did say it for comedic effect, but it's not far off from reality. The physicist's little antics still revolve around the same stuff while combining with that stubborn personality. The only difference here was the level of attention to lab safety, which was nonexistent. Ryūga didn't pay that much attention in the science class, but he knew that everything the physicist did was against the guide book, starting with being drunk. </p><p>“By the way, what were you guys doing?” Misora asked, now that everything has sort of calmed down.</p><p>”It’s a long story that I j-just don't want to talk about right now.” Ryga said, feeling another wave of headaches coming from the mere mention of it. Sento owned him big this time. ”All I can say is I’m never drinking with him again.” </p><p>The young girl snickered, looking up and down at the messy state the boxer was in. Besides his hair, which had been smooth down due to the absence of the braids, parts of his face and clothes still pretty much have dark smudges on it. ”I can tell. You better tell me tomorrow then.” </p><p>”I will.” Banjou promised, ”But I need some sleep first.” </p><p>A voice called out behind him. ”Here.” Kasumi said, nudging a cup of ice water at the brunet. Misora picked up her table rag and walked away. ”Good job back there, handling him-I mean. Always reliable aren't you?”</p><p>Banjou rolled his eyes at what seemed to be a backhanded compliment. He accepted the water anyway. “That’s not a skill that I want.” </p><p>Kazumin laughed warmly. ”It’s not a skill. It's because it's you, Banjou.” He said, pointing at the boxer with that salesman grin. The youngest male pushed his hand away. </p><p>”I’ll never win a lottery with such luck.” Banjou said, noticing that Misora was browsing through the cabinet, pulling out the house first aid kit. </p><p>”Let me see if anything has come loose...or new.” Misora said, setting the box down on the low coffee table in the corner of the room. She patted the spot next to her on the sofa, motioning the boxer to join her. When Banjou didn't move and only glanced upstairs nervously, she added: ”It’ll be quick.”</p><p>The Dragon’s owner spared another glance up the stairs before making his way toward the sofa, setting the cup of water down on the table before him. After checking on the state of the dressings on his body, and making sure they're still secure, Misora went and changed the bandage on his right cheek. Kazumin also handed him a wet cloth to use on his face. A cold shower would be more preferable, but this will do for now. The shower can wait for him, unlike Sento.  </p><p>“You can go now.” Misora announced, closing the wooden box. She threw away the old bandage before turning back at him, an amused expression on her face. “He’s probably lonely while you’re gone.”</p><p>“You’re saying it like it’s something I want to hear.” Ryūga sighed, pushing himself off the comfy couch. He quickly grabbed the water before heading toward the stair. “Goodnight!” </p><p>Misora perked up behind the counter, “Good luck!” she said.    </p><p>“I’ll need it.” Ryūga mumbled to himself, reaching the top of the stair. He probably was gone for about 10-15 minutes, the physicist hasn’t attempted to sneak out considering how stubborn the older male was before. Sento toned it down before he left, but it can just all be temporary.</p><p> The brunet stopped in front of the wooden door, going over what he's gonna do once he entered that room. <em> I’ll give him water and then make him lie down. </em> Sleep comes naturally for those who are drunk. He just needs to get Sento to lie down and close his eyes long enough. With that in mind and final breath of cool air to fill that lung, he grabbed the handle and twisted. <em> Here we go. </em> </p><p>Hand still gripped tightly on the handle, Ryūga pressed the door open a little at the time, peeking into the darkroom. Yellow light from the hallway seeped into the room through the gap, yet there was no sound besides some shuffling of the mattress, presumably from the physicist. The brunet grasp on the glass tightened as he took a step into the room, then another, before closing the door behind him. </p><p>No reaction from the Sento, who is now sitting on the other side of the bed, facing away. They’re now separated by the bed, Ryūga standing next to where he last left Sento. ”Here, have some water.” he said, extending the glass toward his direction. Sento didn't take it, or rather, didn't even budge an inch. The boxer offered against, voice firmer this time. ”Sento, drink this and go to sleep.” </p><p>No reply from the physicist. An unnerved sensation tugged at the bottom of his stomach. Ryuga pulled back, arm getting tired of being left hanging. He asked twice, loudly at that, so there's no way the scientist didn't hear it. <em> Did he fall asleep? </em> The younger male considered, until remembering that little shuffle he had heard before entering. All that left is perhaps the silence and shunning from Rabbit Tank Rider is on purpose. The cold surface of the glass is numbing away the sense in his palm, so he swapped to the other.</p><p><em> So he is still mad at me. </em> His right foot tapped against the wooden floor, light and spaced out like too much would provoke the silence scientist. The figure before him shifted a bit, snapping Ryūga out of his thoughts. He waited, but still nothing. If the older male doesn't want to be disturbed, it's best to follow his will. He placed the cup down on the nightstand to his right. “I’m gonna leave it ri-”</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Sento's voice was so faint, barely audible to the nearby listener. Like a thin feather swaying through the air, its fragility and distant carry a sense of untouchableness. It's cautious, tossed around, unsure if it should be said. The boxer mistook it for his inner thought at first. </p><p>A sensibly morbid doubt at the sullen Rabbit Tank Rider. </p><p>His head turned toward where the muffled voice arrived. ”Did you say something?” He asked, eyes first set on the sad physicist on the other side of the bed before toward the other corners of the darkroom. It was a strange one, the question to be exact, phrasing like there might be a third soul in the room. </p><p>The physicist fidgets his spot, shoulders tense, fingers fiddle an invisible rubber band as he pulls himself straighter. ”I asked if you hate me?” It was barely above a whisper, but audible enough to make out. </p><p>After disregarding the boxer and leaving him speaking like in a one-man act, Sento joined in with a sharp question. There was no stem to the reason behind the words. ”Where did that come from?” Ryūga asked, staring skeptically at his back. </p><p>”Just answer me.” Sento demanded, putting more force into it this time. </p><p>It was then that the brunet could hear the tremor in his voice, quelling the real emotion from pouring out like balancing a glass of water filled up to the brim. His usually chirpy voice is now full, not in volume or pitch, but like when you catch a cold and speaking becomes slower, like something is blocking that airway that would’ve allowed these syllables to flow smoothly. He was sniffing, quietly to himself, yet wasn't sick before. </p><p>Only one possible explanation comes to Ryūga’s clouded mind, not a fortunate one at that.</p><p>”Sento, can you look toward me?” It was phrased like a question, but intent as a demand. When the physicist didn't comply, he scampered to the other side of the bed. Without asking, he cupped Sento’s face in his hands in an attempt to look at him. The stubborn physicist tried to yank his hands away, but feeling the wet trail of tears left on his cheek against his palms was already enough to confirm Ryūga's suspicion.”Were you crying before I got back?”</p><p>The Rabbit Tank Rider halted at that. His clutches around the boxer’s wrist still remained, but no forces were left in an attempt to stop the man from examining him. Ryūga took the signal and lifted his face. It was just what he feared. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was his eyes, the usual sparkling brown eyes that are now glassy with tears. It wasn’t swollen, rosy but not tinted red just like his nose. He was biting on his bottom lip, withholding the sniffle and shuddering breath to his shaken self. It's...not as bad as Ryūga thought.</p><p>It scared him for a second there, not like the ’you felt your heart sank out of concerns’ kind of way, but more visceral ’Am I in trouble?’ intimidation. He mistook the ”Do you hate me?” as the start of something problematic, like a fight almost. Not that Sento will literally fight him at this state, but another go at some sort of past dug up argument is up there in the possibility realm. </p><p>Ryūga blamed it on the alcohol. </p><p>”Why were you crying?” The younger male murmured, watching Sento with worries edged in his eyes. Well, his plan just went up in flames faster than some of Sento's failed experiments. Ryūga was preparing to bargain with a tenacious Sento -just like every day- not soothing a sentimental one. </p><p>“I-I don’t know.” Sento sobbed, apprehensive at the boxer finding him looking like a mess. More visible droplets tumbled from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks until it stopped by the side of Ryūga’s palm. ”It-it just happened and now..and now I can't stop…”</p><p><em> What kind of explanation is that </em>? The physicist was too busy panicking to notice the uncertain boxer before him. Ryūga’s right foot tapped impatiently as he tried to make sense of everything. “There’s no way-ugh, I know you're drunk but still...this is terrible.”  </p><p>Ryūga rarely gets super drunk while out with his friends - since it comes with listening to a lecture from Kasumi the morning after alongside the hangover headaches- so he tends to become the person who takes care of others who were long gone by the third bars. Most get loud, some get sad, still a pain to deal with either way. From personal experience, for the sad type, it's best to reassure whatever is bothering them while confiscating the alcohol in secret. </p><p>In his case, check 1 for no more alcohol in their vicinity, and check 2 for being in a room with a place to lay down. All that is left is to figure out the issues. How can it relate to if Ryūga hates him or not? Does he mean if everyone hates him? Strange coming from a self-aware narcissist. </p><p>Sento hazy eyes finally met him, ”You-you said you hated me, and-and before I knew it, I’m al-already crying.” he muttered. He sniffed as more tears spilled from his eyes. Ryūga wiped them away with his thumbs despite still not being in touch with the logic. He’s weak when people cry...or smile. ”It-it is just upsetting, but I don’t know why.”</p><p>Sento just happened to hit both targets. </p><p><em> Why is it always me? </em> The boxer squeezed his brain, but still couldn’t recall saying anything like that. The two Riders bicker a lot, everything ranging from fighting style to topping on a fried egg, but never saying something like ”I hate you.” They actually like each other too much to say that. ”What are you talking about?” he asked. ”I never said that.”</p><p>”You did.” </p><p>Nope. Nothing is connecting in his head. ”When?” Ryūga asked further, kneeling down as the current eye level might come off as intimidating. He's also no longer holding the genius soft face, but resting at either side of the other male instead. </p><p>”Be-before you left. You-you said I was unbearable...and-and troublesome.” Sento mumbled, drying away the tears with his sleeve. Ryūga finally understands why the physicist said he can't stop it. He wiped them away, took deep breaths, doing everything in his power to soothe himself but shiny droplets continued to trace lines on his skin. It honestly distresses anyone watching to see him struggle to no avail. Sento was more frustrated over the fact that he doesn’t know why he can’t stop crying. ”You also said that I messed up, the mo-more I hear it, the more irritated I get. ” </p><p><em> Was that...really it? I thought I did something worse. </em>It’s not his fault then. Waves of self-deprecation donned the drunken scientist into the current state. The silent surrounding became the backdrop for the noisy thought inside that intoxicated brain. </p><p>It's quite a drastic conclusion in Ryūga's opinion. To begin with, the two Riders bicker so often on so many little nuisances that he simply resulted in using the same complaints most of the time. It was just angered out of concern. Sento tends to take them well, more like not taking them at all, but it's nothing malicious. The alcohol served as the way for the physicist to take those superficial words to heart. </p><p>“Well, you were but like-“ Ryūga couldn’t even finish his sentence before the grimace on Sento’s face stopped him. He quickly retracted his sentence, tongue-tied as he waved his hands at the mistake. “No no no no-wait-I mean like umm- I was just tired and-ugh...I was just exaggerating!”</p><p>Sento paused and looked at him, doubting his claim. “You sounded pretty serious to me.” he said, almost tearing up again from recalling the conversation. </p><p>“Well-I-I was a bit lightheaded y’know and-umm- was-wasn’t thinking umm...the explosion also put me on edge...” Ryūga stammered, scratching his head nervously. “I really just didn’t think it through.”</p><p>Ryūga half expected a snapback from the Rabbit Tank Rider. If there was no alcohol in his system, he would’ve reacted with something along the line of ”Since when do you?” or ”I don't expect you to.” It’s more or less reflex on the brunet’s part at this point to go along with that. Sento didn't though, probably not out of kindness, no way, but too focused on something else for some mockery. </p><p>Did he really take Ryūga’s thoughtless comments to heart? </p><p>The older male went quiet as he weighed the boxer’s words, turning his head away. Sento resumed his usual thinking pose, index finger traced over his pouty lips, eyes veered between Ryūga and the left corner of his vision. Suddenly, the scientist caught the Dragon’s owner attention when he cleared his throat. The brunet froze in his spot on the ground, waiting for Sento to say something. The Rabbit Tank Rider’s cheek puffed up a bit as that sulky tone carried into his words, dark eyes glowing skeptical at the person before him. “....so you don’t hate me?”</p><p>Ryūga took this as the green light to go ahead. “No, if I did I would’ve left you in the lab,” he said, then realized it might’ve sounded a bit hostile. However, the physicist’s reaction didn't wither like last time, so he chose to leave it like that. </p><p>Sento wavered a bit before continuing. “You don't find me troublesome?”</p><p>As much as it pains Ryūga to not say ‘to some degree’ this is not the time to be derisive. Everything is either a yes or a no. “No. I even volunteered for your experiment right?” he reminded. For once, what seemed like one of his reckless responses actually worth something at the end, both in Sento’s favor nonetheless. If the physicist were persuaded at that moment, it must’ve still carried some weight. </p><p>Sento’s gaze flickers hesitantly at first, but Ryūga knew to give him time. The older male took a sharp inhale, unsettled by something in his head. He held his right-hand up close to his face, the tip of the fingers brushed against his rosy cheek faintly. Hazy, self-conscious, fluster, all melted together into something that weighed through his movement. Is it necessarily a bad thing? No, Ryūga quite frankly expected it, and by ’it’ he meant engrossed in his thought, not all of...that. It stirred up something small inside his heart, but Ryūga just gonna ignore that. </p><p>There is no pattern to guessing the genius response based on reaction alone. It's an observation he kept to himself, that the scientist instinctively frowns or mumbles whenever he thinks. Ryūga doesn't know why, but considering the fact you can see the machine-like-pace that his mind is moving at as it reflects through those dark eyes, the younger male would guess it's suspicion. The ways it goes is to count on both human instinct and logical reasoning. Alcohol messes with both of those aspects. With parts of his memory obscured, the older male, stimulated by the warmth of the spirit, finds amusement in things that are usually out of consideration. <em> If only he managed to leave me out of it every time, drunk or not. </em> </p><p>”S-since I know that you’re ter-terrible at lying...” Sento stuttered, looking anywhere but directly at his eyes. The younger male’s attention was solely shining on him, putting more pressure on him with each blink. The genius swallowed his words and cleared his voice, attempting to straighten his act up. ”I’ll take your word this time.”</p><p><em> Well, guess that works too. </em> A small sigh escaped him. “Yes, yes, I’m terrible at lying.” Ryūga played along, not prying further at what caused that flustering just now. The brunet got back on his feet, walking to the other side of the bed. The ice has melted, but the water is still cold so he picked it up. ”Which is why if I have a problem with someone, I’ll let them know.” </p><p>”By letting them know, you mean fighting them?” Sento said between sniffles, watching as the younger male walked back to his side.</p><p>He attempted to hand him the water again, which the Rabbit Tank Rider accepted this time. A lot of problems in his daily-life would be solved if Sento just stayed in a good mood. ”I haven't fought you.” Ryūga said sarcastically. “Yet, I DO have a lot of problems with you.” </p><p>The older Rider thought for a bit before saying: ”Is this about me making fun of your clothes again?”</p><p>”No?...” Ryūga denied, despite it’s one of the trivial complaints toward the scientist. Maybe he just don’t agree with a guy who wear mix matched shoes and say his dress code is tacky. ”Anyway, I just don't see a reason to fight each other.” </p><p>Sento’s hand paused, right before the cup touched his lip. The older Rider glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow at the taunt. ”More like because you know I’ll win.” </p><p>”That time doesn't count!” The boxer grumbled, referring to that little fight they had back at Christmas. Ryūga was overwhelmed back then and expressed his concern in a hostile manner. Sento ignored him and took a sip. His tense shoulder relaxes, soothed by the cold water. ”I mean more like without the suit.” </p><p>”Sure, if you're up for it.” he implied with an impish grin, returning the half-empty cup. </p><p>Ryūga grabbed it, rolling his eyes at the competitive genius. The guy always bounced back quicker than he expected. ”You’re back to normal aren't you.”</p><p>The grin from before widened, filling the boxer with fondness. It’s reasonable to say that Sento looks the best whenever he smiles. ”Defines normal.” </p><p>”It’s not my job in this team to define things.” The boxer said, putting the half-empty cup back on the nightstand, just in case Sento wanted it later. ”Since you have calmed down, I’ll go back now.” </p><p>Sento froze at that, turning his full body in the boxer’s direction. ”Wait, where?” </p><p><em> What is the problem this time? </em> Ryūga thought to himself. Nonetheless, he clarified to the physicist. ”Umm...back to my room?” </p><p>”Why?” he asked again. </p><p><em> This isn't looking good. </em>That frown is back, along with the strain on his word. ”Cause...it's getting late and I want to sleep?” Ryūga explained, assuming the other male understood just by one glance at his current tatter appearances.</p><p>The physicist’s eyes lower, seemed let down at what he just heard. Ryūga can tell, from the way his eyes veered around quickly, that the scientist is trying to come up with an objection. ”No, stay here.” Sento said firmly, still not meeting the younger male in the eyes. It’s not a question -like a sincere ”Can you?”- but rather a selfish demand. Well, dubbing it selfish might be a bit harsh. The physicist hasn't informed him the ’why’ of it yet. </p><p><em> Now that I think about it, why did he care about what I said? </em> Ryūga questions, as it occurs to him that he hasn't attempted to clarify the reason for the meltdown. The physicist isn’t that confrontational of a person to his housemates. <em> He usually ignored it. </em> Sento has clear likes and dislikes about each person; Ryūga assumed for his, it leaned toward one side more than the other. <em> I guess I was wrong. That reaction was pretty...amazing. It's making me a bit hopeful. </em>It's all but speculation, but a thrilling one at that. </p><p>”Why?” Ryūga asked, eagerly awaiting a specific answer in return. It's the same sensation that sometimes makes him all smitten over the older male, which he doesn't want to name. </p><p>Sento seemed troubled, probably didn't expect such a serious tone. His expression froze just like his voice, immediately turned away as the blush from before returning on his pale skin. ”Cause-cause I’m bored, and that's all...” he grumbled, getting defensive for some reason. </p><p><em> That….hurt. </em> Not sure what the Dragon’s owner was expecting coming from the physicist, but a hinge of disappointment still loomed in his gut. It could’ve been something more reasonable...or heartfelt. ”Sento, just-...just go to sleep.” the brunet advised with a clear-cut of vexation. He headed for the way out again.   </p><p>“Wait!” Sento exclaimed, getting up from his spot to rush toward the Dragon’s owner. He promptly snatched onto his right hand, a sense of urgency and gloom fluctuated in his voice. ”If you leave now, I’ll be alone.” </p><p><em> So, even he can say cute things like this. </em> Ryūga thought to himself, despite that rousing attitude from before, had almost completely crumbled like his effort to appear satisfied. With Sento getting the hold on him, the boxer turned back as the physicist fumbling behind him, still not letting his hand free. “Isn’t that the point….so you can fall asleep? C’mon, go to bed.” </p><p>”I thought you’re fine with me around?” asked the physicist, the grip on his arm tightened as if to punctuate the question. </p><p>”Well, we can do that in the morning, ” Ryūga said, nudging toward the bed behind the scientist. <em> As if that's gonna happen. </em> This entire fiasco is gonna flee from  him like the alcohol by the time the genius wakes up the next morning. Ryūga bowed to accept defeat if the older male actually dared to say all of this while sober. ”Save that energy for tomorrow.”</p><p>He gestured with his arm again, but the scientist won't budge. So, Ryūga has to reenact that whole scene from the lab again. This time, however, with both hands on his slender shoulder, the younger name pushed him from behind. It only took 3 confused steps before the physicist’s heel planted on the ground, stopping the brunet from nudging him any further. </p><p>”You’re just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?” Sento asked, eyeing the brunet over his left shoulder. ”So you can go and hang out with Kazumi.”</p><p>The boxer pulled back at the mention of a third person. Kazumi literally has nothing to do with this. ”What? No?!” he quickly denied, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You think I haven’t noticed how you two have gotten closer recently,” Sento explained, crossing his arm tensely. It's the most certain the scientist has ever been tonight. Ryūga can tell the annoyance has rooted for a while, irking the physicist for not being able to say out loud. “Even though you were my sidekick first….” </p><p>”Kazumi and I...are not that close though.” his voice got weak at the end, not completely assured by his own answer. What is with the stuttering and nervousness? It’s not like he committed a crime, or cheating...wait-no, not that comparison. To be simple, it's not like Ryūga prefers one over another, cause they’re both his teammates. </p><p>The physicist took a step closer. “Then explained the name thing.”</p><p>Once again, the genius brought up something that is vague to the younger male. “What name thing?” </p><p>Sento frown, thinking the boxer was playing dumb. “He calls you Ryūga.” </p><p>”Well...it IS my name.” Ryūga confirmed. </p><p>”No one else in this cafe does that.” Sento pointed out. </p><p><em> Now, now, that’s unexpected. </em>Ryūga was surprised at the small attention to detail. Truth to be told, it did catch his attention at first, the change in name, but the two Riders were getting along very well on the sideline so it was seen as unavoidable. Like, Ryūga could care less about frivolous things such as names. “Well, it’s just a Kazumi thing you know.”</p><p>Yet, the Rabbit Tank rider refuses to back down. ”You guys also do a lot of things together, like training and such.” Sento said, pouting a bit through his words. ”All without me.” </p><p>Why is Sento so worked up over something so trivial? The older male never seemed to give a damn about how he spends his free time or who he spends it with. There were some unimpressed eyes rolled here and there, which is a regular reaction. Is it only because he’s drunk? ”You want to join us?” Ryūga asked.</p><p>Those big eyes veered away as the physicist fiddle with the cuff of his sweater. ”Well-no...more like inviting me instead.” </p><p>An inept attempt at reading subtext between lines… if there is one that is. ”So you just want to spend time with me or am I interpreting this wrong?” The boxer said slowly, understanding the bold claim he is making can reap wrath if it’s wrong. </p><p>”Who wants to spend time with a muscle head like you!” Sento denied furiously. So the boxer was wrong? ”I just think we can’t fight well if we don't train together...that’s all.” </p><p>Is that so? ”Really?” Ryūga let out. The boxer never saw a problem with their coordination. It's a miracle, or joke, on its own, that two Riders with different techniques innately synchronized. ”I thought we’re doing fine as it is.”</p><p>”Well, we can be better.” he responded. </p><p>”Mmm-But, aren't you like... busy?” Asked Ryūga skeptically, finding his body language quite adorable. “Like whenever I ask you for anything, you always say you don’t have time.” </p><p>The intimidating aura before him wavered. The boxer definitely has a point and the genius stammered in his spot. ”Yeah but it-it doesn't hurt to at least ask!” </p><p>”Hehhh~...is-is that so..” he drawl, tilting his head at the unexpected reveal. The physicist has always been by himself -locked in the lab doing research- so the boxer never considered that he is lonely. Well, now, he better be careful with his choice of word, because labeling it lonely might earn a hit from the older male. Perhaps interpreting as ’Our hero wants to be more connected with all of his friends’ would better. ”I’ll make sure to next time.”  The self-proclaimed narcissist enjoys other people's companies more than those cold parts. Isn't that what Kazumi would call ‘gap moe’? </p><p>“What do you guys train anyway?”</p><p>”Ummm...just doing general work out stuff.” Ryūga recounted. Going on routine training with another person brought him back to the old boxing day, which he missed dearly. ”Oh, we like to use the Sclash driver too.” </p><p>The physicist huffed angrily. “Oi, did you forgot it was made by this handsome genius standing before you. You could’ve asked me.” He reminded, along with the casual side of ego-boosting comments. </p><p>“But have you used it though?” Ryūga asked, taking the following silence as a no. “It takes more endurance than the Build Driver. If I don't train, I won’t last long in it” </p><p>Sento wasted no time before being disheartened again. “Sounded like y’all had a good time,” he mumbled through his pout. </p><p>Back to that again. It's one-sided, all of that complains of his, but the certainty in which it came across is getting to the younger Rider. Perhaps Sento is right, maybe they do stick together too much. “I...guess? Kinda make sense since we’re a bit like-minded.” he reasoned, turning up to all the exchanges they have had. It’s just casual bantering between friends, like favorite types of music or what you do in your free time. Nothing too strange. There was that one conversation the night before the match, which was a serious one, but nothing strange in worrying about your teammate. </p><p>The glare sharpens, detecting the slight hint of contentment in the other tone. “So you’re saying WE aren’t like-minded?” he questioned angrily, defensively crossing his arms. </p><p>“Sento, there isn’t a day where you don’t make fun of me for doing something different than you.” The boxer reminded him. ”We don’t have much in common outside of being a Rider.” </p><p>“It’s not my fault I’m not a muscle head like you two,” he grumbled. </p><p>When will Sento give him a break? “Even just now-” Ryūga stopped himself, ”....nevermind. Stop worrying, I’m just gonna go straight to my room.” </p><p>“No, stay here.” he insisted.</p><p>“We’re not gonna do anything even if I stay!” Ryūga objected. </p><p>“Ughhh...umm-we-we can talk!” </p><p>“Sento, we can barely hold a decent conversation when you’re sober. Anything I bring up, you always attack me.” said Ryūga, now finding himself as the defensive one. Sento made a surprised expression like it's the first time he heard of it. It's so unproductive that Ryūga just wants to leave.“Like I said, we don’t like the same thing.” </p><p>“You’re saying it like it’s my fault that we argue,” he murmured, the insistence demeanor from before dimmed with sullenness. </p><p>“Because IT IS!” Ryūga blurted out. Why is Sento getting mad? He should be the one getting mad for having to deal with this roundabout of a conversation. </p><p>“Then…” Sento whispered, left hand grabbing onto the hem of the blue sukajan jacket. It's like if he let it go, the owner of the jacket would also slip away. “What should I do for us to be more like-minded?”</p><p>Without giving much thought, there are already A LOT of things the brunet can list off from the top of his head. “Be nice to me.” </p><p>“I am nice to you.” The other male answered right away. </p><p>“You used me as your test subject.” the brunet said, cringing a bit at all the disastrous times. </p><p>“You’re sacrificing for science,”</p><p>Well….honestly, that sounds about what he expected. Ryūga's eyes wandered the darkroom, digging up another insignificant topic they have argued in the past. “You said I dress weird.” </p><p>“I just pointed out the braids.” Sento defends. His eyes flickered above the brunet’s head, finally noticing that the braids in question were gone. It then lowered as his right hand reached out to grab the red flannel tighten around the younger male waist. “....and the flannel,” he added, barely above a whisper. </p><p>The action startled the boxer as he pulled back, finding himself almost slap his hand away out of panic. <em> He usually doesn't do stuff like this. </em> Ryūga cleared his voice, going off by the way the physicist was looking at him calmly, perhaps he can dismiss that mistake. “Stop bringing that up.” he stated.</p><p>Sento hummed softly to himself. ”You’re not denying it.” he noted, the corner of his lips curved up in a playful smile before breaking out in full laughter at the sight of a tongue-tied boxer. </p><p>It's different than usual. It's playful, that smile of his that Ryūga loves so much, but there was more behind it than the usual frivolous one-time joke. The way the other male catches his breath as the warm laughter lowers into soft giggles, still lingering on whatever amusing thought that had managed to entertain his genius brain. The looks that Sento gave him though, as those sparkling eyes drift back onto the brunet, Ryūga found himself at the loss for words. He swallowed whatever swell of emotions that simple gesture had managed to trick out of his weak heart. </p><p><em> This is the worst. </em> Ryūga always trusts his intuition before reasoning, probably for the better anyway, but right now, he began to doubt that reliable instinct that had saved his life so many times before. All of this, this whole night, could’ve been a mistake, including the physicist's ambiguous actions. No one knows how Sento is like when drunk. Among many things that Ryūga overcome tonight, learning Sento is a clingy drunk wouldn’t come as a shock. It could have been someone else and Sento is still gonna be as direct and doting. </p><p>What if it was only him who misunderstood these gestures as something more than platonic? </p><p><em> Right, it must be. </em> The boxer exhorted, fully aware of the precariously fast-paced of thinking. In no way the self-absorbed genius wants something beyond the bound of friendship. All of this...this thing over spending more time together has nothing to do with Ryūga. Maybe he’s just clingy, and Ryūga is the only idiot the genius can always reel in. Even those gleaming, round, awe-hazed eyes Ryūga witnessed as he held onto the physicist's flushed face was all the alcohol to blame. </p><p>The two Riders are just best friends. </p><p>“Then, let's start small.” the boxer found himself saying. ”Maybe you can try and copy Kazumi.” </p><p>Those big eyes narrowed at the mentions of the Hokuto’s Rider, flashed with interest at the overturning of events. “Like what?” he asked. </p><p>Ryūga knows he shouldn't be doing this. </p><p>“I mean, you already call it out, right?” he implied with an innocent smile, masking the nervousness that weakened his voice. </p><p>Sento's discontent over his time with Kazumi reveals the genius's true intention of wanting an invitation, together with the crying, which would have never soaked through the narcissistic veil without the help of alcohol. That logic led the younger male down a daring path. </p><p>The older Rider's eyes were practically piercing through him with interest now. Ryūga felt a weird sense of composure. “You say that Kazumi calling me Ryūga means that we’re close, then can't you just do the same? If you say it nicely, maybe then I’ll stay.” </p><p>Then, why can't he just shut up? </p><p>There were seconds of silence before Sento was the first one to break the staring contest. He seemed to be overwhelmed, wide eyes flickering quickly as he chewed on his bottom lip. Once again, the boxer couldn't quite read the physicist when he’s in his thinking mode. It also might be confused, or distressing. Either way, Ryūga’s question troubled him more than he would’ve liked. </p><p><em> Now I have gone and done it. </em>Longing only ever led to disappointment. His true one-sided desires slipped through his drunken mind and out of his mouth. A more exaggerated reaction would’ve been better. Defensive mocking of some sort, like ’No way!’ or ’Aren't you being too confident in yourself?” Sento taking his sweet times thinking only spiraled the younger male into uncertainty. Now what? Maybe Ryūga can just pass it off as a jo-</p><p>”I-I have never thought of it.” Sento suddenly said, ending the boxer train of pessimism. “You’re right, Banjou. Why didn't I think of that?” </p><p><em> Eh? </em> Perhaps he had heard it wrong. No, the determination in the physicist's eyes says otherwise. “Sento, I-I was just joking. You don’t have to take it seriously.” Banjou stumbled. He was the one who suggested the name changes, yet now funding the prospect of it is embarrassing. Everything is progressing too fast for his liking. ”I’ll stay, okay? I'm sorry.” </p><p>Sento rested both hands on his hip, pouting with his bottom lip at the younger male lame reaction. ”Oii, I’m praising you for once. At least appreciate that.”</p><p><em>Sento, it still sounds too sarcastic.</em> Ryūga has to bite his lip to refrain from letting such comment. He thought with a crooked smile before something touched both of his shoulders, startling him back into the moment. He glanced quickly side to side, seeing it was Sento’s hand that was now resting on each side. The brunet wasn't sure of what was happening until his eyes returned to the enthusiastic physicist before him. </p><p>He's completely trapped, and the realization hit him too late.</p><p><em> Ehhh~W-wa-wait! </em> He began to panic as Sento took one step forward, mouth went dried with refusal. Part of him that couldn’t revel in this rare occurrence wallowed in apprehension. If his sights are correct, he can see the blush from before creeping back on the physicist's face. It's cute, but now is not the time and place to notice that. </p><p>The absolute enthusiasm melted with a hint of timidness. “Ryūga, can you stay here with me?” Sento asked with a bashful smile. His slender fingers curled tightly onto the jacket Ryūga was wearing as he spoke. And here he thought the alcohol made the older Rider immune to embarrassment. So, Ryūga isn’t the only one confounded by this situation. </p><p>“Why should I?” he asked, further embedding himself in the possibility of another oblivious platonic rejection. </p><p>Sento definitely picked up on the shakiness of his tone. He felt the grip on his shoulder tighten in response. There is some unnamed tension between the two Riders. “Cause I like having you around...it makes me feel at ease,” he answers coyly, dark brown eyes gazing back at Ryūga. There is now a smile on his lip. ”Is that a bad reason?” </p><p>Ryūga couldn't deny that those words made his heartbeat quicken in the most ecstatic way possible. How is he supposed to respond to such a heartfelt reply? A response of  ’I guess not.’ was deemed meager by the boxer. Well, he can't even manage to say that with how befuddled he has gotten. </p><p>The innocent smile widened into a more mischievous smirk, echoing with the delightful details the genius had discovered. ”Wait, are you embarrassed ?” Sento asked, taking the initiative again with another step. There’s no more of that so-called ’personal-space’ dividing the two Touto Riders. Tipping even an inch forward and the tip of their shoes will skim. </p><p>Sento looks even more gorgeous up close. The boxer never doubts the self-admiration the egotistical genius always sang. He just never expected to be the prey of that charm. If he allows it, Ryūga would like to brush his fingers through that gleamingly smooth dark hair. <em> I bet it's soft. </em> Make you wonder how would Sento react if he confesses this impure intention? </p><p><em> He’s so close </em>. Ryūga's mind plays on repeat and he can't stop tripping up on his words. Those hands still have a firm hold of him; pulling away is not an option for the boxer. Well, it's not like he wants to pull away either. </p><p>”Umm, I-'' Ryūga fumbled, eyes darting between the side and the older physicist before him. He couldn’t help be enticed by the coquetted glimmer gaze of the other male coffee-colored eyes. It's peering at him with intention. His mouth went dry at the thought of where this might be heading. </p><p>Can Ryūga afford to venture his precious friendship with Sento all in this intoxicating moment? The current scene in this stage of life doesn't follow the script of a romantic drama; love doesn't simply blossom between two people after a spurt of the moment kiss. Or, at least, that’s what Ryūga thought. With everything aligned-the mood and both are drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol- maybe it's worth the risk? Cause regardless of the answer he receives from the older male, it will at least clarify this ambiguous line the two have been separated. </p><p>Now, that's the formal answer to it, but a more raw, fiery desire flickers at the depth of his consciousness. Ryūga wants to kiss him. All he wants to do right now is to pull the other male into a tight embrace and kiss that coy smile of his enticing lips. The older Rider's seemingly ’flirtatious’ actions sure rally on that strain of thought. </p><p>Fitting to the striking embarrassment that crimsoned across his face, his mind was also heated out of working order in the same manner. Every passing second and he felt his mind lose another screw. <em> I have to do something. </em> Ryūga's struggling to keep up.  </p><p>The entire time, the other male eyes never left him. Sento was watching carefully with matching confliction. Call the physicist next effort fortunate or a coincidence -not that Ryūga had anticipated it anyway- but the crazy traffic inside his head halted when those hands resting on his shoulder started to cradle his flushed face, all gingerly and attentive before he took the initiative to lean in and connect their lip. </p><p>A chaste, soft kiss suiting the two skeptical individuals in this game of love. It all but leaves Ryūga with more questions than before. Just like how gently he had initiated the kiss, Sento pulled away. The genius is a bold guy, everyone knows that, but it would be an insufficient hypothesis to explain the forces behind that action. </p><p>Ryūga was the first one to break the silence. ”What was that for?” he asked, more calm than he had expected. For how much his heart palpitated thinking of this situation, one it actually happened, a sense of uncertainty replaced the imaginative warmth. </p><p>The physicist was also surprisingly calm, continuing to ride on that same confidence from before. He smiled softly, hazed eyes studying the boxer through half-closed eyelids. From this distance, the younger male noticed the tip of his ear was also red just like his face. ”I don't know. Maybe I really am drunk?”</p><p>”That wasn't what you said 15 minutes ago.” he reminded the physicist, brows furrow at the careless lies. </p><p>“Is that so? I don't remember.” Sento brushed it off again. What is he thinking?  Between this and the kiss, Ryūga remains uncertain about Sento's real intention. ”Perhaps, the alcohol is messing with my memory?” </p><p>Ryūga paused. ”So was that also the alcohol doing?” The scientist could tell from the glare in his dark eyes that the boxer wasn't trying to dismiss this. The inevitable had happened, but it wasn’t because of him.  </p><p>”No, that was me trying to be like-minded.” Sento whispered with a hint of frisk. </p><p>That's when Ryūga realizes he was read like a book from the very beginning. Underneath all of that intoxicated statute, the genius is nonetheless at sharp as ever. How else can he react except with a weak chuckle? ”You still act the same when drunk huh?” he said. Sento's hand didn't leave his side, thumb caressing against his cheek softly. </p><p>”But I thought you liked me like this?” noted Sento, delight reflected in his eyes as the younger male softened against his touch. </p><p>Sento is correct, and Ryūga hates that. ”Well, I don't mind the current you either.” he shamefully admitted, ”Fine, I’ll stay for a little longer. But at least lie-down.” </p><p>The frosty mood from before melted like ice on a hot day. All because of a simple kiss. ”Wa-wait-oi! Stop pushing me!” Sento yelped as the brunet escorted him toward the bed again, this time out of surprise rather than resistance. </p><p>With the help of the more sober Ryūga, those mismatched shoes come off easily. It took him a bit longer, almost half an hour longer to be exact, to finally manage to get Sento in bed. A sigh of relief escaped him regardless of the delayed success. Keeping his promise, Ryūga found a spot at the end of the bed and sat down. He imagined sleep would come easy for those who are drunk. </p><p>”Why are you sitting so far away?” asked Sento. </p><p>He turned to look at the sullen physicist. ”Don’t worry about it. Just close your eyes.” </p><p>”You didn't put up this distance whenever you’re with Kazumi.” Sento commented with pouty lips. </p><p>”What are you-” Ryūga couldn't finish his thought. He was tired, self-control wearing thin. The boxer should just stop questioning the legitimacy of the physicist's question. Something probably did happen, just not major enough for him to notice. It did to Sento however, and that’s all it matters. </p><p>”Face me when you speak.” The other male requested again. ”Right now, it's like you're avoiding me.”</p><p>”You know I'm not.” he noted. </p><p>The physicist then asks, ”Why are you looking away then?” There was an audible ruffling of blanket before he felt the mattress shifting beneath him. Ryūga didn't bother sparing the genius another warning to lie down. </p><p>”If I do, I might do something.” Ryūga mumbled shyly, still not facing the older male. Sento has seen a fair share of blushing tonight, the Dragon owner doesn't want him to witness another of his hopeless side. </p><p>To that, Sento says, ”I don't mind.” a smile accompanied in his usual playful tone. </p><p>The younger male turned even redder at that, lowering his head at the prospect. ”Even as a joke, don't say that.” Ryūga scolded, coughing uncomfortably.  </p><p>”You’re too serious~” Sento grumbled. </p><p>”And you’re too drunk.” replied Ryūga. The genius can see the sheepish grin on his face now with his back no longer toward him. </p><p>For a split second, the brunet caught a glimmer of fondness flash across his expression. It was short lived, but momentous to Ryūga nonetheless. That's why when the corner of his lip turned upside down into a frown, the boxer couldn't help but to mirror. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sento muttered softly. </p><p>The apology was unexpected, prompting Ryūga to ask, “For what?”</p><p>“For making you continue the experiment, despite knowing something is wrong with it.” Sento clarified, looking guilty almost. The scientist rarely openly apologized for this kind of stuff before. </p><p>”Well, I’m used to it.” the boxer admitted, waving his hand like it was nothing. Yeah, those do hurt a little, but only small fish compares to that predatory one created by Seito. “This one wasn’t even that bad.”</p><p>“You’re saying it like it wasn’t a bad thing.” the other male scolded, sitting up straighter in his spot. His fingers clutch tightly onto the thin blanket, gloomy eyes cast down south like an lonely rabbit. “I still feel really bad about it.”</p><p>“Do you really?” asked Ryūga. It wasn't a serious question, more out of surprise. </p><p>“Yes, I am.” The older male perked up from his spot. </p><p>It's quite adorable how earnest Sento can be sometimes. Is it wrong for Ryūga to feel slightly happy about it? That the real Sento behind those narcissistic remarks is actually a sensitive and considerate partner. </p><p>“If you are,” Ryūga proposed, scooting closer to ease the Rabbit Tank rider to back down onto the bed. He grabs the casted away blanket and drapes it over the older male once more. “then do me a favor and go to sleep. It's already enough when you listen to me nicely.” </p><p>Sento didn't argue against that, nibbling on the corner of his lip sulking. “Only if you stay with me until then,” he whispered, all bashful and flushed in pink. </p><p>Sento doesn't know how much control he has over Ryūga’s heart huh? It's kind of silly that the Rabbit Tank Rider would think that Banjou Ryūga, the muscle head that had sworn his life on him, wouldn't accept such a frivolous request. </p><p>“I know.” Ryūga said with familiarity. It seems like Sento likes it when he lowers his voice. No need to stay on the edge of an argument 24/7. The boxer wants to come off as soothing, left hand tapping the mattress in a steady rhythm like a metronome. </p><p>Sento stopped talking after that, laid to rest within the warmth of his blanket the presence of his trusted partner. 5 minutes passed by, ticking over to 10, and before Ryūga knew it, evenly shallow breathing rippled the silent space of the dimly lit room. Sento is always the center of attention during waking hours, but even now, why can’t Ryūga take his eyes off his peacefully slumbering face? </p><p>A state of true rest. That genius brain of his spent every waking moment researching and working to protect those around him. Yes, the same citizens of Japan that criminalized the very Build that is secretly protecting them; it's nothing but a painting of hypocrisy. How unfair. Everything -the shining victory of the Rabbit Tank Fullbottles, the rescues of the Nabeshima family, securing safety for both Touto and Hokuto…. Hasn’t Sento done enough?</p><p>“Good job.” Ryūga whispered. </p><p>What he felt back then wasn’t humiliation from losing, but rather dreary disappointment. The boxer felt like he had let Sento down today. Unwillingly, he once again confided the fate of the nation on Sento’s shoulder. There was a need to apologize, and he did. Immediately right after they got home, when it was just the two left behind to tend their wounds, Ryūga apologized to the older Rider without an ounce of hesitation. </p><p><em> ”There’s nothing wrong with being your usual gullible self.” </em> Ryūga remembered hearing him say. Winning at the expense of another's life, even those of the enemy, that’s just not how the physicists see it. In a way, that mentality swayed the usually hot-blood boxer. </p><p>Perhaps just a bit more, yeah, a tiny bit more, let's him enjoy this serene moment. Will Sento forget everything when morning comes? Ryūga decided it’s too pointless to worry about that. Or, perhaps, even if Sento does forget, Ryūga has already gotten his true answer. </p><p>”Goodnight, Sento.” Ryūga murmured blissfully. </p><p>The slumber figured shuddered under his cocoon blanket, turning his head a bit to one side, causing locks of hair to drape over those closed eyes. Against his best judgment, Ryūga supposed he can help him out a bit by brushing them back. He tucked them behind his ear, yet, those fingers skimmed past it. Sento shivered a bit at the gentle touch, instinctively nudging against it. </p><p>The Dragon Rider smiled to himself. Ryūga prediction is once again correct. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, things got a bit sentimental at the end. Sorry about that. I think having some reflection time would be a good way to end the night since they had quite a day after all.<br/>There's still one more chapter, but I still want to say thank you for reading this far. I feel really bad about the delay but didn't want to rush and publish a poorly written fanfic. Well, I hope you weren't too disappointed.<br/>See you in the last chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conclusion: Handle with Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The finale! If you have made it until this point, good job! Also, thank you!!<br/>My original plan only contains 4 chapters, but after some reviewing, the ending felt lacking and so this one was made. There were a lot of rewrites on chapter 4, so much so that the total went from 11k to 20k. Nonetheless, I'm happy with how this turned out.<br/>Once again, please enjoy this final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~ 11:34 am~</b>
</p><p>The sun neared its peak as the physicist finally woke up. With eyelids heavy and glued shut, he found the current lack of light comfortable and preferred for a bit longer. He lied in silence for who knows how long, relinquishing that isolated darkness. It’s not every day the energetic scientist would choose to sleep in. Everything about his body hurt. Even before opening his eyes, the sense of regret accompanied by the discomfort already wore down Sento. Well, he can't just avoid reality forever. </p><p>Unwillingly, he blinks open one eye, greeted by the familiar sight of the ceiling. There's a tiny sense of relief that he's at least in his room. Sento pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the area between his temple, another futile attempt at quelling the splitting headache. The radiant sunlight of a new day pierced through the thin curtain, making him winced. The throbbing pain inside his head is also the second reason. Sento can't even spare much energy on cursing the inevitable hangover. </p><p>”This is the worst.” The complaints were barely coherent through his raspy voice. He tried to swallow, but that didn’t help. </p><p>
  <em> How much did I drink last night? </em>
</p><p>That’s the first unanswered question of the morning. Everything was quiet and sluggish, except the internal waves of skull throbbing headaches tormenting the poor physicist. It has been a while since he had a drink, let alone drinking enough to reap such a terrible hangover. Sento lay there in the dim bedroom, under the warmth of his blanket and stripes of sunlight, trying to recall the event of last night but to no avail.</p><p>Everything was all but a fleeting haze.  </p><p>He didn't blackout as far as he was concerned, remember falling asleep in his bed with Banjou sitting next- Right, Banjou did bring him back to his room. Everything between the door opening and him closing his eyes was still a mystery. Sento doesn't recall ever having such a bad after morning. Not that he ever drank enough to deserve one anyway. </p><p>The physicist turned onto his side, voiced all muffled as he groaned angrily into the white pillow. ”Ughhhh! Why can’t I remember?!”</p><p><em>”Didn't you say I was your lucky subject? I want to take on that offer.” </em>Banjou's voice rings in his head. The Rabbit Tank Rider remembers wandering into the lab, but that’s also where his memory felt short. <em> Wait, why would I be in that lab? </em> He questioned. There are smudges of events and exchanges everywhere within last night's episode, perhaps more space than actual memory. Before he can recall any further, a knock on the door interrupted his thought. </p><p>Sento halted in his spot before propping himself up on his elbows at the door. A sharp pain slashed across his temple and down the back of his neck as he did so, causing him to fall back down onto the bed again. This hangover is way worse than he has realized. ”Come in!” he yelled out as best as he can with an unstable voice.  </p><p>The door creaked open just enough for Banjou to pop his head in, surveying the room before landing on the dishevelled figure in the middle of the bed. His expression filled with relief as he noticed that Sento had woken up. With the passion and acuteness of a paparazzi, those lenses snapped up all the dishevelled imperfection that is unfamiliar to Sento’s brand. The younger boxer himself couldn't help but bite onto the corner of his lip, keeping whatever he has noticed a fun little secret. Banjou took one step further into the room, leaning against the side of the door. </p><p>”You seem to be doing fine.” he commented with a slight smile.</p><p>”Barely.” Sento managed to reply. He can hear a faint chuckle from Banjou, probably from hearing the other male raspy voice. What a great way to start the day. ”What happened last night?”</p><p>”What do you think happened?” asked Banjou, deflecting the question back. The smile has curved into something more of a coy grin. He’s testing him. How annoying.</p><p>
  <em> ”What did I do? Didn't you see what just happened?” </em>
</p><p>”Well, if I have to guess with this terrible handover, I would guess I over drink.” Sento mumbled, buried his face in his hands. Minus the headache, now that he's sitting up, virtually all the muscles in his body scream out in pain. Right, he was also in a serious fight yesterday. </p><p>This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. The scene is completely reversed. The intended victim of that drinking party was Banjou, the same naive soul who unintentionally gave him the vote to do that. All frustrated, he brushed his hand through that dark hair, discovering the state of unkempt the rest of his hair was in. <em> Was that? </em> Those tired eyes snapped quickly at Banjou, which was averted by the brunet. <em> This muscle head is enjoying this. </em> He thinks to himself, brushing out that bed hair with his fingers. </p><p>Sento knows he appears unbothered from others point of view. If only he has any energy left, an embarrassing redness of being caught in such an untamed stage, or any other more visible reaction would have been guaranteed. For now, all that left inside him only let out a weak exhale. </p><p>”Anything else?</p><p>”No, everything else feels like a blur.” he explained. ”Like I remember drinking at the table, somehow ended up in the lab, you dragging me back here, and then…” his voice faded off. </p><p>The other male straightened up out of the corner of his eyes. ”And then what?” Banjou inquired, voice pressing at the sudden stop. </p><p>Sento stared at nothing in particular at the end of his bed, letting his eyes go out of focus. Everything felt like a dream, like skimming through a movie quickly, only remembering glimpses of the moment. Sento hates not remembering. ”I don't remember. The whole night felt like a blur.” </p><p>”I see.” the younger male drawl slowly, head nodding at the confession. Is it just Sento or he sounded a bit disappointed.</p><p>”The more reason why you shouldn’t ignore me. What happened last night?” Sento repeated his previously unanswered question. </p><p>Banjou looked away for a second. The happy tone he carried at the beginning has faded into something more conflicted. He looked back with similar apprehension. Did Sento forget something important? ”Nothing much. You can ask Misora if you want.” </p><p>Okay, he definitely forgot something important. </p><p>”Did something happen after you took me back?” Sento inquired, reading the flickers of trouble expression as a hesitant yes. It's safe to assume that the subject matter is not a simple idiotic act that can be laughed at. The tinge of shame in the other male confirms so. </p><p>There are several things that Sento preferred to be kept hidden from the group. One, more personal than others, pertains to the muscle head standing before him. A starstruck conclusion after what seems like weeks of pondering. Sento is certain to some degree, against what his pride might say, that he likes Ryūga. Not by the friend definition. A plausible explanation behind all the ruffles in their exchanges. </p><p>It all starts with catching the other stealing glances from across the room. Nothing too unusual with that. It's a bit embarrassing when their eyes met, but that momentary awkwardness eventually faded. Unspoken sentiment eventually bled into what was supposed to be casual exchange. Much of sarcasm and taunting later, he bet even Misora had also picked up that there is underlying tension. The young girl asked, and even if Sento knew at that moment, he would’ve been too ashamed to tell. There was mutual ignorance from both sides. Sento just hoped whatever happened last night wasn't all...frisky.  </p><p>“No, nothing happened.” Banjou replied, eyebrows crinkled into a frown. He tilted his head slightly, a nervous laughter escaped him. “I got you some water and you went to bed. That’s all.” </p><p>”Did I do something?” Sento then asked. The way Banjou shifted back and forth uneasily told the scientist everything he needed to know. It can't be that repulsing, whatever he told him, as the other male has volunteered to check in on him. Then, why is Banjou so reluctant to disclose it?   </p><p>”You complained a lot...but that’s about it.” he mumbled, still averting his eyes. </p><p>Just as expected, the younger male dodged the subject. Sento decided not to inquire any further...for now at least. Let’s there be a time later when all of this headache goes away so he can interrogate the younger male. Everything inside his body, not just his head, is just too painful right now to get privy. For now, he decided to leave it like that. More unanswered questions to the waiting list. </p><p>“I’ll take your words on it.” Sento said, noting the apparent way Banjou relaxed at the excuse. There’s definitely more to this than the boxer had falsely claimed. Not wanting to be suspicious, he said, “I’m surprised you’re fine.” doing the other male a favor by changing the subject.  </p><p>”Well, I didn't drink that much anyway.” Banjou admired, scratching the back of his head. ”Honestly, I’m more surprised that Kazumin is up before you. He drank the most out of us.”</p><p>Right, it was Kazumi who kept refilling his drink. The older Rider appeared sober enough, so Sento couldn’t help but follow his pace. Looking back, that was definitely a bad idea. Sento fell back onto the bed, burying his face in the soft pillow. ”You two are something else.”</p><p>“Are you planning to go back to sleep?” Banjou then asked. “It’s pretty late.”</p><p>Well, Sento doesn’t need the clock to know it’s almost midday. The chirping of birds and busy rustling of the city outside his window indicates all of that. He looked anyway. There’s a glass of ice water placed next to the clock. A puddle of water had enclosed the bottom, but there was still some ice swimming inside. </p><p>”Oh, I checked in about an hour ago, but you were still sleeping so I just left it there.” Banjou clarified. ”It should help with your voice.” </p><p>Sento rolled his eyes at the remark but drank the water anyway. It melted away the irritation that he had woken up with a few minutes ago. The headache is still there, but the cool water helps to clear up some clouds inside his head. The memory is returning now in tiny fragments, but coming back nonetheless. There was so much more behind Banjou's story. </p><p><em> ”Why were you crying?” </em>The gentle way in which Banjou had asked that question was comforting in Sento's mind. The physicist remembers crying over…. something. It's no mistake that he had cried during his time under influence. Banjou was there too, comforting him through it. Even just remembering the way the boxer held onto his face is enough to make the physicist blush. </p><p>Sento doesn't want to get drunk again. </p><p>”Give me another 30 minutes. I feel like everything's gonna spin if I stand up now.” he whined. Even the act of sitting up pounded headaches into his skull, there’s no way he’s ready to leave the bed.</p><p>Banjou laughed at that. “Is it that bad?” </p><p>“Can’t you tell by looking?” he groaned through gritted teeth and heard Banjo laugh even louder. The atmosphere between them had gotten...better? Certainly more peppy than the last few weeks. Does whatever happened last night had anything to do with this?</p><p>”Wait, don’t get mad at me. At least I wasn't the one who got wasted.” Banjou remarked between touches of laughter. ”Why did you agree to drink anyway?” </p><p>’I want to get you drunk’ is definitely not an option. It's true, but not applicable. In this turn of events where Banjou has the upper hand of being the one without a hangover, it would be crazy to confess that. ”Ugh, we just won and I was kinda curious so-just-just don't worry about that.” </p><p>”Well, you don't always need a reason to drink.” Banjou asserted, almost like talking to himself. ”But, that doesn't mean I’m ever drinking with you again.”</p><p>”Same here.” Sento agreed. Hey, at least there’s something the two Riders can come to a consensus with. Last night's fiasco would certainly put anyone off drinking for a good while. ”By the way, is Misora mad?”</p><p>”Define mad?” asked Banjou. </p><p>”Would she throw out all my materials if I admit I don't remember what happened last night?”</p><p>”She’s not angry, but there won't be any more drinking around here anytime soon.” Banjou explained with a knowing smirk. </p><p>”Fine by me.” At this point, he is willing to sit through a lecture rather than waving goodbye to all of those parts that were deemed by Misora to be scaps. The girl isn't even a mechanic. He will find a use for them eventually, there’s no need to throw them out. </p><p>”Lunch is in an hour so take your time.” Banjou reminded him. Oh, right, he slept past breakfast after all. Not sure if he can stomach lunch at this rate, but there’s still an hour too soon to be worried about it. ”I have to report back to Misora now.” he said, hand already grabbing onto the door handle. Sento thought that he was gonna close the door behind him, but, before that, he still had something to ask. </p><p>”I’m going for a run later, maybe around 5. Wanna join?” Banjou asked cheerfully. ”Well, it's gonna be more like a walk with your current state.” </p><p>That was the first time Banjou ever asked him to do stuff like that. It has always been with Kazumi. Sento would be lying if he says he wasn't at least a bit jealous of the image. That being said, he couldn't help but wonder what caused the change of the sudden? <em> Does it have to do with- </em> Sento stopped himself. It’s not good to constantly challenge last night. That interrogation will be saved for later. </p><p>For now, it's important that he doesn't come off as too eager. There’s still some dignity that the genius physicist wants to retain after all. Sento bit at his bottom lips, suppressing the delighted smile that threatened to blossom on his face. ”I-I guess a walk outside would help.” </p><p>”So is that a yes?” Banjou asked, raising an eyebrow at the vague response.</p><p>”Yeah, I’ll join you.” Sento recited, hiding the excitement in his tone. ”But it's just because I’m not busy okay?” </p><p>That’s when Banjou only smiled back at him. An idiotic, understanding smile that the Rabbit Tank Rider rarely gets to see. ”I know.” Banjou replied quietly. Sento wants to ask why he looks so pleased, but the boxer has already closed the door behind him before he could utter any concern. </p><p>Guess that’s another unanswered question that must be saved for their little afternoon walk. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for making it through all 5 chapters. I hope that you also find it enjoyable to the very end, just like I was writing it. What started out as spontaneous ideas turned into a 20k fanfic. I enjoyed writing a lot of the moments, especially with some of the dialogues.  </p><p>Now that this multi-chapters fanfic is completed, perhaps the next few fanfics gonna be shorter....hehe<br/>All of that will have to wait until next time. </p><p>See you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>